Vampires and Wizards
by SpringSkies
Summary: Ever since she started living in the human world, Honoka, a vampire, always dreamt to befriend a wizard, her race's enemy for thousands of centuries. Nishikino Maki is a wizard who's trying to atone for her past deeds and meets Honoka, albeit in a near death experience. As their friendship progresses on, their pasts are slowly dug up. Will they stick together or not?
1. Prologue

**Edited this a bit but still:**

 **I don't own Love Live!**

* * *

 ** _The Beginning Arc: Before the Fated Meeting_**

* * *

It all started long ago, when the creatures of the night, the vampires and the inhumanes, the wizards stopped co-existing with each other. All-out wars, assassinations and unnecessary bloodshed, you name it, they were all scattered messily in history. Countless efforts have been made to meditate the two races but due to pride and hard headedness of either races, none of it provided fruitful outcomes. As time went by, the emergence of renegades from each sides, people who speak of freedom and camaraderie, became evident. The races, in the midst of their own bloodied hands, were being torn into two. The renegades and loyalists.

There was a time, in the vampire's side that the renegades almost got what they want, full control of the vampire race and negotiate with the renegades of the wizards to help them persuade the remaining loyalists to join their cause. Yet, the loyalists didn't want to have any of their 'petty' and 'destructive' ideals and fought against them. Thus began the civil war among the vampires. A heap of dirt, fangs bared against fangs, eyes hungrily searching for death, it was brutal. Yet in a blink of an eye, renegades had lost more than they gained and slipped, giving the loyalists more advantages. Needless to say, they won the war.

That wasn't the end. The loyalist wizards used the civil war to bring down the vampires while they were busy with themselves, tearing their own kin apart. The vampires were almost exterminated if it weren't for a certain clan of loyalists consisting of the most notorious vampires that ever lived. After regaining back their footing, building the empire back from the aftermath of the civil war, they had to decide on a new king. That king came from the line of that clan and with their newly gained power over others, those in the renegade faction were given a choice, kill a wizard and stay in the labyrinth or leave the labyrinth and be banished. That clan was-

The girl's nose twitched, smelling the faint scent of lavender and strawberries from below the street.

 _"Do you think she's awake?" a high and perky voice asked._

 _A sigh, "If she wants to keep her limbs and bones intact, she better be."_

The mirror gazed back at her as she was already clad in her school attire. For Kousaka Honoka, waking up at the wee hours of the morning for no good reason or not without her cerulean-haired roommate/best friend to kick her out of bed, was something out of the ordinary. She took her bag by the handles and went out of her room, feeling slightly off, as if something was missing. "Ah," she spun around and went back, remembering her essentials. She opened one of her wooden drawers, spotting the royal blue box lined with gold trimmings of cloth. She popped the box open and slipped on the two contents on her left and right ring fingers. Two glimmering pieces of unknown stone or magic sat proudly on her hands, yet they kept their simplicity.

 _Slide._

 _"Eh? That Honoka she didn't even bother to close the house."_

 _A giggle. "No mere human robber can sneak up a Kousaka."_

 _"True but still she's being too reckless."_

Hurried footsteps rang out in the household as Honoka ran down the stairs.

"Morning!" she greets her best friends, who stood, shocked, in the spot near the entrance. _Umi-chan can't complain now._

"Who are you?" the blunette of the two asked immediately, her brows brought together in confusion.

"Mou~" Honoka whines and pursed her lips, "you're mean."

Kotori could barely stop a giggle escape from her lips. She too was surprised to see Honoka awake without the need for a blow horn or Umi. She's the bridge between the two opposites being the one to pacify Umi when she gets all sea monster-ish on Honoka and being the cerulean color eyed girl's go-to to protect herself.

"I-It's not like I don't like it. It's a nice change after all." Umi was really not expecting this. Really. On the way to the house, she was already preparing her fists to break every limb and bone of her friend. It's not like Honoka will die from that...according to her past experiences.

"Sadly it won't be happening again soon."

"I figured as much." Umi sighed and shook her head before the three of them burst into hearty laughter.

"Well, shall we go?" Kotori speaks up after the laughter dies down and her two childhood friends nod as they make their way out the house, not without locking it and Umi's subsequent scolding about the unlocked door. Honoka could care less and walks ahead of the two.

"It's a nice change of scenery right?" Kotori smiles while eyeing the back of the happy skipping Honoka in front of them. Umi eyes her best friend and saw that her co-member in the kendo club topping every once in a while, admiring whatever catches her eyes. "The breeze feels so cool!"

"You get to experience this more often if you wake up early."

Honoka hummed, "Once is already enough." the lazy side of her said.

The blunette tried to reason more, how blissful it was to see Honoka awake in these hours in the morning, but the girl had already shunned her out, 'not' hearing her as she sang a happy tune. She sighs at her failed attempt and was comforted by a gentle pat on the head from the gentle designer.

"Ah," Kotori jogged to Honoka's side, "So is the math homework hard?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you say you don't need our help and will do it on your own before you left Kotori's house last night?" Umi adds in, her morning cannot be any better if Honoka somehow managed to drag her lazy butt early off the bed and do her homework. Honoka had already done the former and Umi felt hopeful because maybe just _maybe_ Honoka's getting matured, rather really late.

That thought shattered and broke like glass when Honoka stammered for an answer. Umi halted, causing the two to stop as well. The sun was starting to rise up in the quiet neighborhood and they would have been toasted to dust if it weren't for their rings. Umi closes her eyes, "You said you'll do it on your own, that's why I allowed myself to sleep at Kotori's place last night."

Umi gritted her teeth as little tick marks appeared on her forehead, "You said you'll do it on your own, that's why I allowed myself to sleep at Kotori's place last night."

Honoka chuckles nervously and turns to Kotori for help, the latter chuckled dryly, "H-Honoka-chan..." Honoka's done for now. Seeing that Kotori cannot save her this time she made a break for it, using her supersonic speed to her advantage.

 _Swoosh!_

 _"HONOKA!"_

 _"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan wait for me!"_

* * *

"I can't believe this, the one school in Akihabara just happened to be owned by a vampire." The tallest of the three friends voiced out, bugged and annoyed.

The brunette smiles at her friend, "It's not like we have a choice, UTX Academy is owned by a loyalist wizard. I don't think we'll fare better than this one." The girl sighs, her friend had a point. Still, if she had known that she had to choose between having a chairman who is a vampire or a loyalist of their kind then she would have chosen not to move in Akihabara with her friends, she would have opted to go to Uranohoshi in the countryside.

"Kayo-chin's right nya!" the short orange head exclaims, "Rin heard that the chairwoman here is in the renegade faction so Rin thinks she'll be kind about Rin and Rin's friends being wizards nya."

"Plus we won't be the only wizards there. We'll be safe." Hanayo reminisces to their encounter with the purplenette wizard that consequently, invited them to attend Otonoki.

The one in the middle stares up at the sky, something about the cloudless blue sky seemed to draw her in. _It's calming._ "I hope you guys are right." She mumbles as they walked on. While one of them was complaining about the skirt to her four-eyed friend (It's too short nya! Kayo-chin looks cute in it but Rin is not nya!) while the other walked behind the two. It's not like she's not close with them, she just did not want to join the conversation. _Swoosh!_ Her ears perk up a bit and she turns around alarmingly.

Her skirt flies up before it flapped down. _That was no wind._ And soon as it came and left two more came in quick succession. Her brows furrowed, "Did you two feel that?"

'Kayo-chin' and Rin turn to look at their friend confusingly, "What is it?"

The redhead looks down to her feet, still for a minute, "It's nothing must have been my imagination."

 _It wasn't my imagination._

* * *

 _A slide._

The pair seating around the table did not look up as they knew who walked in. The blonde was reading something, it was the request form of the cheerleading club wanting to increase their member limit. The other one seemed engrossed on the cards spread widely in the rectangular table. The newly arrived girl sighed. _I should really have friends outside the student council._

"Good morning Nico-chi."

She rolls her eyes, at least the purplenette had the manners to greet her. Nico glares at the blonde who had her hand on her chin clearly deep in thought. Knowing that she won't get any attention from the blonde soon she decided to entertain herself with the fortune teller. She sat beside the girl and watched as she drew a card from the spread out deck. The girl traps it in between her middle and index finger before turning the front to herself. In a split second, a knowing grin was plastered on her face. The not so endowed third year's face showed confusion.

"What is it now?" Nico was never interested in the cards as she deemed them fake...but after seeing everything happen as her friend said she developed a sense of trust on the fortune telling cards. She didn't tell that to her friend though, it'll lead somewhere around the lines of 'Oh~ you don't think they're _fake_ or _occult_ after all?' and if she ever tells her friend how great of a fortune teller she was then it'll go 'Nico-chi you flatter me.' And she didn't want that. Nor does she want a bunch of other teasing lines from the purplenette, having her terrifying groping abilities to worry about was enough.

"Looks like today will be unusually eventful." The girl's lips curve into a smirk. _I can't understand this girl._ Nico shakes her head but before she could question her mysterious spiritual friend she gets cut off by the blonde who had set down the papers in front of her.

"Are those three involved Nozomi?"

"You mean the new students?" Her companion nods. "I don't know about that Eli-chi. It's up for the spirits to run their course."

Eli sighs, "I hope it wouldn't cause us more paperwork." She mutters under her breath but the half werewolf heard her as she tried to stifle a giggle. The blonde realized this and turned a sharp glare to the halfling.

"Oh, if _those_ three were involved I'm sure..." Nozomi trails off.

"Guys please talk normally, the great halfling Nico nii doesn't get anything."

"We'll talk about it later and Nozomi." She stares at her best friend, "I think _her_ alone would be disastrous enough."

The two student council members shudder while Nico leans back in her seat and crosses her arms.

"I don't get it."


	2. 1st Year Wizards vs 2nd Year Vampires

**Yoo! I'm back with the second chapter and I brought someone along with me. You see, writing alone is kind of sad so I brought one of my OC from my other fanfictions.**

 **Aria: Hi! I'm Aria, I've been an OC of this author for four years, I've dated a lot and I say A LOT-**

 **Not in the same world/universe**

 **Aria: Yes but I'm saying I've dated a lot of hot guys (and girls, author here loves writing yuri)**

 ***blushes* anyways please move on to the reviews.**

 **Aria: Eh? I thought I was here to maybe date some other girl...like that red head**

 **She's for Honoka already**

 **Aria: Boo!- wait so you're saying...I'm not even a part of the story?!**

 **Yes, you've got too much exposure already Aria. H-hey why are you looking at me like that *shifts uncomfortably***

 **Aria: Nothing! *huffs***

 **A-Ah s-sure…I'll just make some edits to this chapter…**

 **Aria: Fine! Let's start the reviews section, hello** **HonoMaki22!**

 **What's that sudden change in character?**

 **Aria: Thank you for reviewing and also thank you for finding this** **baka** **author's new fanfic interesting. Ah, here's the next chapter I** **hope you'll be satisfied with it as well. Also since you're this author's first reviewer you can DM her one prompt you'd want and she'll do her best to write it for you (of course it will be a HonoMaki ;) Moving on,** ** YayaSamuko ****hehe well…*pinches author***

 **Ow, what was that for-**

 **Aria: Hm, it's not a dream alright :) hehe hey I'll let you all in this one secret,** **author has a lot of HonoMaki fanfics lined up ;)**

 **Hey, that was a secret-**

 **Aria: And~ nope author doesn't use Vampire Diaries as a reference, she just searched for vampire strengths and weaknesses and possible enemies (and werewolves were overused so she went with wizards). Anyways that's all and author doesn't own Love Live.**

 **Please stop cutting me off…*coughs* anyways here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Honoka slumps down in her seat and fell face first on her warm cozy desk. "I'm tired..." running away from her overpowering friend proved tiring for the girl. She looks beside her, her ash brunette friend was not doing any better than her, she lacked training after all. She looks further behind her and started feeling like shrinking away at her best friend's tired but still as cold and scary glare.

"H-hey, just this once...please?" Umi knew she shouldn't look at Honoka. But she did and whimpered silently, who wouldn't pity a cute Honoka who's eyes were brimming with tears and her pink lips pursed together? No one probably, not even Umi. Reluctantly, she reaches out for her bag and took out the math homework.

Honoka stood up, the tiring feeling leaving her, and took the homework sheet from Umi and copied it off. When she returned it she kissed Umi sloppily on the cheek, earning a blush on the latter. _Damn it Umi, Honoka's kissed your cheek multiple times and you still blush like crazy._ Moments after the teacher comes in and thus started classes…one that Honoka isn't interested in engaging with.

Her gaze fell to the football field below and she saw a class doing their warm-ups. She narrows her eyes and focused her vision on it. _Third years._ Her eyes widen and searched the field for a particular third-year trio. _Are they in another class or-_

 _"Nozomi stop that!"_ her ears perk up when she heard a familiar voice and searched for that familiar screech of the raven-haired girl. It wasn't really an ideal site. Her petite senior was being groped mercilessly by her rather very well endowed best friend.

 _"Washi_ _washi!"_ Whether it was something they agreed upon (because the raven-haired beauty clearly lacked there) or not is something Honoka did not know. _"Stop that now Nozomi,"_ the student council president approached them, _"I think Nico has learned her lesson,"_ She sees the student council president approach them and the perpetrator slowly slid her hands off Nico's chest. Not without one last squeeze making the girl yelp and scramble forward and hide behind the tall blonde. The latter smiled and gave the girl a pat before heading back to their classmates.

 _Hmm_ , Honoka clutched her chest, feeling the growing envy eat her up.

 _Toujou Nozomi_

 _Ayase Eli and_

 _Yazawa Nico._

 _An odd group of friends_ , Honoka thought yet deep inside she felt her stomach clench. Aside from the loyalists of their kind, who wouldn't want to be friends with a wizard? At first, she thought it was impossible, the friendship between the two races but this group was the first she had seen, a trio of different races. She knew that Eli was a vampire, any vampire could tell just by the scent or skin color. Though vampires inside the labyrinth are those who were unusually pale, there are also vampires who live along with other races like them that are not as pale as those kept inside the labyrinth.

Nozomi's a wizard, Honoka could sense it. It was way stronger than what they have felt before. Consequently, she was someone Honoka and the other two were alert of. She's no ordinary one, well not as extraordinary as the last girl. Nico. There was a scent mixed with her, one that is not of a vampire. They couldn't pinpoint what it was but they knew she was a halfling. A rare crossover of two non-human races.

Honoka wonders, are there any other vampires and wizards like them? Why can't vampires and wizards not get along like those three? Maybe it's because the Wizards can conjure magic and they can't? No. Because the vampires can live for thousands of years and they can't? No. It's more likely to be because of the social environment both sides have been brought up in. Wizards live the same way as humans, they blend in with them and both races acknowledge each other. While vampires, on the other hand, live inside the labyrinth, far from civilization. She wonders how those three ignored or dealt with that culture indifference and got close. She also wonders...if she'll ever get a friend from the Wizard side. Any renegade like her would want that but-

"Honoka, classes just ended. Let's go have lunch?" Honoka looked at the wall clock built above the board and indeed, it was a few minutes past the beginning of their break.

"You two go ahead, I'll just go buy some bread."

"Let me accompany-"

Whatever Umi said next was drowned out by the loud corridor chatter as Honoka dashed out of the room. As she went away and away from her room she wondered why she even left in such a hurry as if her favorite bread would get sold out in any minute.

Just before she made a sharp turn down the stairs, her ears caught the faint sounds of fluttering music, making her stop dead in her tracks. The sound was beautiful, pleasing to the ears, melancholic and elegant sounds making their way to her perked up ears. Honoka was drawn in, the piece, whatever it was or who made it, was beautiful. Slow steps towards that one empty corridor no one ever went to turned to normal walking as she searched for the source.

 _"I'm glad we found this place, it was really suffocating in the room_ _nya."_

Honoka somehow found herself in front of the abandoned music room of the school. Her nose crinkled as small particles of dust made its way to her. Covering it with her palm, she peeked slightly on the dusty window of the room, _why would anyone have their lunch in here?_

Lightly wiping the window with her other hand to get a clearer view, she saw what she could only describe as breathtaking. Tapping the keys softly yet producing a loud and sweet melodious sound, the redhead, sporting a ribbon of alternate sky and sea blue, kept on. Her eyes were relaxed and fluttered shut and a smile graced her cherry colored lips. The sight made Honoka feel warm, something vampires don't feel often or like as they associate heat with fire. The music, now clearer than it was earlier on by the staircase made Honoka feel like she was the once innocent vampire, having little care of what's around her.

 _Little Honoka ran across the labyrinth corridors, the cave dirt evident in her feet. The child was cheerfully in a great mood, having finished her studies and now enjoying the few moments of freedom that was granted to her._

 _"Look it's that child..."_

 _"Isn't she a Kousaka?"_

 _"Hey pay your respects."_

 _"Eh? Why oka-san?"_

 _"She's going to be the labyrinth head when she grows up." yet as young as she was she disregarded them all._

Honoka's eyes shot wide open. _That...that..._

" _noctis errore obreure."_

A blinding straight beam of teal light robbed Honoka a moment of her sight, "What?" shocked and taken off guard, Honoka took a step back and unfortunately tripped on her own feet and fell on her bum with a thud. Honoka blinked a few times, her vision still a bit hazy from whatever the green light did, _wizards?!_

"Rin!"

"Don't have to tell me twice nya!" 'Rin' clasped her hands tightly and a yellow aura wrapped around her arms, slowing forming into her secondary weapon of choice, a whip. Gripping the handle tightly, she lashed it hard to the ground.

 ** _Kattar! Kattar!_**

Honoka looked up and felt weak in her knees. Crawling towards a nearby wall, dragging her lower body as if her legs had failed her. No, Honoka felt everything in herself betray her paralyzed from the trauma brought back by the weapon of her nightmares. _Kattar! 'No, stop. I forgot that please no.'_ _ **Kattar!** Kattar! 'Please don't.' _Honoka paled and shuddered at the series of memory fragments, ones that took her years to forget, that are now slowly returning, that's-

Rin raised the whip and aimed at Honoka, "Ack!"

She pulled it, leaving a burn mark at Honoka's midriff.

"Bad Pets should be restrained nya." Rin raised her weapon again to Honoka's direction. The magical whip split midway and wrapped around Honoka's wrists. Minute dirt that wasn't from the unmaintained battlefield of theirs flew as the wind suddenly got heavier around them, blowing left and right. She felt scared, it felt just like that time, she didn't like it. _I...I'm not as weak as before...but..._

Honoka felt like crying but she won't, that's just going to ensure her demise. Her defeat. Honoka felt fingers brush her burn mark.

"Hmm, so you really are a vampire." the pianist from a while ago smirks as she plays with the dust. Honoka groans. "What were you doing earlier?"

Honoka began thinking up her answer, she just had to buy some time, Umi and Kotori are not idiots after all. If anyone would notice her prolonged disappearance, it would be no other than them, "I...I..."

Praising the redhead of her piano skills was a no-go, flattery won't get her anywhere especially now.

"Not answering?" Maki taunts. "Filthy creatures," she mumbles lowly before growling at Honoka. _Anytime now, Umi-chan...Kotori-chan..._

* * *

Umi stares at her watch anxiously for the nth time under a minute. Honoka's late, usually, the line in the cafeteria isn't long and even if it was Honoka should be back by now eating her third helping of bread. Yet the girl was nowhere in sight, and the lack of her scent in the air meant she was nowhere near them as well.

"Kotori..."

"We should go look for her shouldn't we?" the ash-brunette cut her off as she looked around her to see even the slightest bit of her best friend. None.

"Yeah." The two vampires stood up and slung their bags on their shoulder. Despite their normal expression plastered on their faces, they were sweating bullets. Something must have happened to Honoka. The two of them began their search at the cafeteria. It didn't take too long as there were few people around this time, a few minutes before the next class yet Umi could not care less.

"Umi-chan, maybe she's back in the room?" Umi nods at Kotori's assumption and the two of them ran up the stairs but before they could turn to their homeroom's direction, they heard a shriek.

 _That voice._

 _"Ack! I'm sorry oto-san I'm sorry! Ack!" Umi dropped the book in her small hands and brought them to her ears. No, they cannot even drown the sounds out. She could hear the wails of that girl. Echoing through the corridors, probably all of the vampires in the labyrinth could hear it. Those painful anguish cries of a girl who got punished for doing the right thing- No..._

"HONOKA!" Umi drops her bag and ran to the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be heading to. "Umi-chan wait!"

She blurred out Kotori's voice and sped up. Her heart beating out of her chest and her eyes amplified with uneasiness.

"Honoka!"

"Honoka-chan!"

The owner of the name called raised her head slightly and through ragged breathing, she muttered, "Finally..."

Umi felt anger burn up inside her. Seeing Honoka so helpless, tied up and injured, she didn't like it. To do this to Honoka...to her Honoka. It's unforgivable. Honoka's been through so much. Been through so much.

 _"You're Sonoda-sensei's daughter right?"_

 _"Oh, well would you like to move in with me? It gets lonely for me you know."_

The Honoka who took her in, who befriended her, who helped her through all that...this was unforgivable for Umi. "Let go of her." Umi lowers her head and her body began shivering like crazy.

"I said let go of HER!" Umi bared her fangs were bared and claws, showing them half of a vampire's transformation. Her eyes glowered with a tint of red and a blue mist surrounded her very being. Rin shuddered in her place, Umi was walking near her. _This...her aura..it's scary._ Unconsciously Rin held the hilt harder and Honoka moaned in anguish. Umi did not like it.

"I said let go!" Umi charged at her in full speed and delivered a hard uppercut to her chin, effectively making Rin let go of her whip and come flying towards the end of the hallway. Rin outstretched her arm and somersaulted, the loud screech of cat claws causing friction with the floor to stop her in her momentum. _That fast?_ Umi thought.

"Rin-chan!" Hanayo cried out when she saw Rin fly across the hallway. It all happened so quickly that she wasn't able to respond quickly.

Rin dashed towards Umi and a fight ensued between the two. Umi delivered a punch to Rin's stomach, knowing full well a hit there won't need much medical attention but what Umi didn't expect was for Rin to cross her claws in front of her to block Umi's naked but able fists. _She's quick,_ the two of them mused before delivering more attacks at each other at terrifying agility.

"Now's not the time to worry about others," Kotori, also having transformed, surrounded by smokes of grey, ran and raised her arm against the distracted Hanayo. The first year wizard sidestepped just in time before the razor-sharp claws grazed her. Hanayo clenched her right hand and placed it in front of her, twisting three of the five rings that sat proudly on her fingers. Magic circles, filled with different incantations that Kotori could not decipher appeared below where the wizard stood, beside and behind her. She outstretched her arm and reached out to the red circle and phased through it. Feeling the hot hilt of her weapon, Hanayo pulled out and the magic circle burst.

"Fancy trick you got there," Kotori commented and charged on Hanayo again. With her speed, though it can't parallel Honoka's and Umi's, she knew she could land a scratch this time. She raises her hand up to slice the wizard, shocked when she saw the smile plastered on the girl's face. Feeling a bit fazed by that silent taunt she brought her hand down only for it to meet what could be a metal of sorts coating the girl's clothes.

"Diamond Armour."

Hanayo took a step back and disappeared, "Peregrine Falcon's Wings," she whispered.

Kotori looked around her, her eyes barely catching the frame of Hanayo's body. Knowing she cannot trust her eyes dealing with a wind attribute she closed it and focused on her ears. She gasped when she heard a loud thud and swish, _there!_

Kotori's eyes widened and she caught the sight of an impending red dagger aimed at her. She dove forward, missing the pointed blade by merely an inch.

"Peregrine Falcon's Wings." Hanayo raises another of her daggers onto Kotori, "Satan's Daggers."

The latter rolls her eyes, "You're the only bird I don't like." She used her supersonic speed to move away from the impending danger. This might take awhile.

"Kotori-chan! Umi-chan!" Honoka could only cry out as her two best friends sprung into action. She was still feeling a bit weak from Rin's hot whip but she needs to do something too. She didn't grow up in that labyrinth to have others fight for her. Sitting up from her position, she hissed at the pain of her wrists. "I won't let my friends do all the fighting while I sit here doing nothing."

"You want to fight too?"

"I won't let my friends do all the fighting while I sit here doing nothing."

The redhead paused a minute, "Neither will I." She holds out her hand and a weird looking sword came out, "And I will not hold back on a creature of darkness like you."

Honoka bared her claws and fangs, disregarding the fact she was in no shape to be in a fight, "Bring it on."

Maki charges at her and raised the snake sword at her opponent. "You're wide open!" Maki smirks for a second but in the next blink of a second Honoka was nowhere in her sights,"Huh?"

"Look up." Maki did and right above her was a Honoka standing on the ceiling. _Shoot!_ Maki's expression changed to one of fright.

Honoka knew she had a clear shot of the girl's head, if she were to strike there then it would render the girl unconscious. She bends a little to create some momentum and caught sight of Maki's slightly fearful expression. Honoka froze, she couldn't do it. It reminded her of-

"Heh! Time's up vampire." Maki raised her sword again and the piece of magical metal extended until it reached Honoka's position, stabbing the girl square in her chest. "Mph!" Honoka gasped and felt like losing consciousness as she falls off the ceiling with a thud. Honoka eased out of her transformation and the pain came like a speeding bullet train, her wrists began hurting, her head was banging so loudly and her body ached from the fall and stab wound. She didn't even care or rather she couldn't even resist when Maki straddles Honoka and summoned a stake. Honoka looked at Maki one last time before she let herself succumbed to the darkness.

"Mph!" Honoka wheezed hard and fell off the ceiling with a loud thud. Her eyes started to clear out and her teeth and nails went back to normal. If Honoka had the energy to scream she would've since her enhanced vampiric senses helped lessen the pain and now that she's back to being normal, the pain came like a speeding bullet train. She didn't know where the pain was coming from as they all wrapped around her.

Maki chuckled, her eyes filled with bloodlust as she straddles Honoka by the waist. She summoned a stake, a weapon known for being lethal to vampire and lifted it above her head, wanting to finish the girl in one go.

Honoka's head fell to the side as she succumbed to the darkness and pain.

"It's over vampire."

"Maki-chan, don't!"

"Honoka-chan!" the three girls' pleas went unheard by the wizard. The four stopped fighting each other when they saw their friend mercilessly beating up a vampire and the vampire being mercilessly crushed into a pulp. _It'll all be over in one last strike._ Feeling useless again, Umi didn't know what to do and clenches her eyes shut,

"Don't! Please! We're renegades!"

* * *

 **So _noctis errore obreure_ (acc. to GT) means _drown in the night's illusion._ You'll know more next chapter and also I was going to have Aria-chan to do the end note but uh, she's still mad. Also, forgive the ending I kind of rushed it a bit haha if you guys want to know the wizard trio's power specifics you can ask me that and I'll be addressing that in the review section next chapter.**

 **Please review and follow :) now I'll go resolve things with Aria. *sigh* see you guys next time!**


	3. She's a Former

**So I'm back, I actually finished this the night I posted the previous chapter. Plus Aria-chan and I made up** **(0~0)**

 **Aria: Please stop making that weird face.**

 ***looks at Aria* you mean this?** **(0~0)** **it's cute, right? Anyways not only that but Aria-chan here will be doing the reviews until I finish this story**

 **Aria: It's not like I want to do it, I just have nothing better to do.**

 **Aria-chan loves me so much~** **(0~0)** **She reminds me of a certain redhead though...**

 **Aria: Huh? Who?**

 **Nothing! Anyways I'll go make the next chapter so here are the reviews** **(0~0)** ***types away***

 **Aria: *coughs* Okay, Sleygal-san! Hello! Thank you for leaving a review and here's the next one hehe hope baka author's story isn't confusing you and if it does I'll explain hehe same goes for everyone out there! *waves***

 **She seriously changes character when she talks to them...**

 **Aria: Shut up,** **and now we'll have OuMiyuki-san-**

 **WAIT LET ME DO THAT ONE.**

 **Aria: Geez fine.**

 **Okay so first, yes wizards here summon weapons and they have two classifications, main and secondary. They also have magical auras (the light that accompanies their channeled weapon) and of course, they have those elements and Maki is fire and the wind, Hanayo is unique as she owns five magical rings (one for each element) because her element is passive light, basically healing. Rin, on the other hand, has two, water and wind. If you guys want to know more just ask :) Well your second comment will be answered somewhere down this chapter hehe. Oh yeah that smirk, let's just say I was supposed to make it look like the way she did when she gets overly serious when she talks about idols hahaha. Hope that is less peculiar xD You're very sharp OuMiyuki-san but you're not entirely off ;) Everything else would be explained as this chapter nears its end :) Okay back to you Aria.**

 **Aria: Hello Masane-san! Then I guess by the next chapters you'd want to kill baka author, I bet it'd be a HELL LOT of cliffhangers but of course, there'd be those rare moments the chapter ending is satisfying. Thank you all for reviewing and here's the third chapter. ****Happy reading!**

* * *

Maki stopped midway at Umi's declaration. Her eyes started softening up, her previous anger-filled face slowly turned to one of remorse. _What am I doing?_ The stake was hovering an inch above where Honoka's chest was and the latter whimpered in pain and fright.

Hanayo and Rin stare at their previous opponents, baffled and guilty. Maki was not faring any better, amongst the three of them, what she felt was five times worse. She looked at the weapon in her hand and her victim for the nth was breathless, her body was battered and she was on the verge of passing out.

 _What...what have I done?_ "No." She mumbles as she let the stake in her hand disappear into red light. Her hands were trembling and her eyes shifted in all directions. _Did I almost kill another innocent vampire?_

"Maki-chan..." Hanayo took a step forward to Maki's direction when she was pushed back by a rushing vampire.

"Get out of the way!" Umi pushed Maki off Honoka. Gradually, her eyes and physique returned to that of a human. She raised her hand and brushed off the hair sticking into Honoka's sweaty face. "Come on stay with us Honoka. Honoka!" she says, lightly shaking her best friend. Tears were freely flowing down her face and to the almost unconscious girl. The thought of Honoka dying proved unbearable for her as her eyes squeezed shut. _I can't lose you too Honoka! Please!_

Honoka weakly flutters her eyes open and turned her head weakly at her attacker. _What's happening? Why is that wizard looking at me like that? Honoka groans. I can smell it, her guilt, pain and what is that? Is that worry?_ Honoka chuckles silently. _A wizard is worried for me, that's the closest I've been to a wizard since I was thirteen. Honestly...hey red head wizard...you look cuter when you're playing and calm...how I wish I could see you again._ Honoka's vision blurred and she blacked out.

Hanayo and Rin nod to each other before walking towards Maki who hasn't stood up since being pushed by the bluenette. "Maki-chan..."

The owner of the name buried her face in her palms, "I can't do it. I can't do it." she repeated to herself like a broken tape. _I did it again, I'm a horrible person._

Umi was hysterical, she paid no mind to her surroundings, unconsciously swatting Kotori's concerned hand from her. Her eyes trail down to Honoka's bloodless stab wound that stretched across her stomach. She brushes her fingers so lightly and her face pales when Honoka's flesh crumbled into minute dust, "She's turning to ash! We need to get her treated immediately!"

"Where are you three going? They don't treat vampires here!" the cat-like girl reasons at their words. Yet her words fell on deaf ears as Umi and Kotori carried Honoka up and used their enhanced speed to go to the infirmary. They knew someone would be there to treat Honoka. They didn't care if anyone saw them running inhumanly, their friend was dying, getting discovered is the last thing on their minds.

The three wizards were left behind. Hanayo stood over Maki. She would have crouched and given her a comforting hug but that wasn't enough to ease the guilt inside her heart. Rin, on the other hand, was playing with the ash where Honoka lied minutes ago. Rin looked at it, _So much...it's probably a handful...she must be hurting so much, that vampire. I wonder how is she, and her friends._ Rin's thoughts dwelled to Umi but they didn't stay for too long, _she was holding back, I felt it...sigh...I'm so dense, if I was as smart as Maki-chan I would've...no even Maki-chan didn't recognize they were renegades but she has a reason for that. Baka, baka baka baka!_

"Rin thinks we should apologize nya." she stood up and sighed, her voice void of the usual playfulness she usually shows. Hanayo nods in response and turns to Maki.

Maki stood up before turning her back to them. "Maki-chan?" Rin and Hanayo could only look at their friend as she walks away from them slowly. She kept walking on and on and before she turned to the corner she turns her head sideways, not surprised to see Rin and Hanayo still standing where she left them.

"I need some time alone...and um," she hesitates and looks down, "Can you please check on the vampire girl?" there was a pause before the duo nod slowly and within a split second their friend had teleported away from them.

"Well let's go?" Rin holds her hand out to Hanayo who seemed to suddenly tense up, "Kayo-chin? What's wrong?"

 _I didn't pay it much mind earlier because of what happened but..._ Hanayo looks around for any sign of life besides them for ten more seconds before sighing. She gives Rin a quick reassurance that everything was okay before taking her friend's hand. The two of them walked on silently, both thinking of different things. _What was that? Someone had slipped through the barrier earlier and all this while...it felt as if someone was watching us...don't tell me-_ Hanayo shakes her head to get rid of the thoughts, if someone did see everything then those vampires, Rin or Maki must have felt it as well. _Yeah, it's just my imagination._ Hanayo and Rin continued their walk silently. Right now they have to deal with their apologies.

"Wh-Why did I hide?" the girl mumbles to herself as she peeks one eye out. Seeing no one out she breathes in relief and left her hiding spot. She stared at the 'battlefield'. In the middle of it, she saw Honoka's ashes up close. "H-Hey, that's a lot! Is that idiot going to be okay?" she turns to the direction of the infirmary but before she could even make a step forward she felt a sudden cold rush of wind, _the barrier's removed?_

"Should I go check up on her...no! Even Kousaka Honoka is not lucky and important enough to get a visit from the greatest halfling Nico-nii...I should probably tell them about this first...I mean it did involve the new transferees and Honoka...wait-"

 _"Looks like today will be unusually eventful." Nozomi's lips curve into a smirk._

Nico glances one last time at the ashes before turning around, "Hm, I'll just tell those two before classes." she stares at her wristwatch and her eyes widen, "Wait, I'm late!- is what I'd say if I were human and Nico-nii is never late. Maybe I shouldn't attend classes? But I'd get Nozomi's punishment if I did..." Nico shudders at the thought, "Argh! Why did I become friends with that girl!"

After getting lost in the school for about fifteen minutes Rin and Hanayo arrived at the infirmary door. They were surprised to see their previous opponents standing out.

Umi's brows furrowed as soon as soon as she caught that scent. _What are they doing here?_ She had stopped crying when she got the affirmation from their doctor, who also was a renegade vampire, that Honoka's injuries were treatable the way they were when they brought her in, and anymore later Honoka might have died. Though the events replayed in Umi's mind, how Honoka fell from the ceiling and hit her head so badly, how she got stabbed, how-how it felt to see Honoka almost slipping out of her reach forever. She cannot lose Honoka, Umi knew that much.

"U-um...are you two okay?" Hanayo mumbles, very much aware that the vampires heard it due to their enhanced hearing skills.

"Yes, we're fine. You two?" they nod slowly. Rin gulps now was the hard part. The uncomfortable silence made Hanayo and Rin's apology stuck at their throats. Hanayo internally shook her head, they have to do this. They weren't bad wizards and whatever happened earlier was a misunderstanding on their side and another for Maki. Hanayo opens her mouth.

"Y-You see-"

"Rin, Kayo-chinandMaki-chanaresorrynya!" Rin blurted before bowing slightly catching Hanayo and the two vampires off guard. They saw the apology coming but Umi and Kotori were expecting it to be done by the red head wizard. Umi's jaw tightened as she looks behind the two girls wondering where their other friend was. _No, Umi how could you call yourself a renegade and think like that towards a possible renegade wizard...plus..._ She heard it from Kotori, how the wizard's scent and expression changed when Umi pushed her aside.

 _"Y-You know Umi-chan, the way she held that stake, it felt like it wasn't the first time she held one over a vampire so I thought she might have been y'know...but the way she acted after was weird so I guess she didn't mean to act like that?_ _She looked...hm, sad? disappointed? yeah that and that feral hunger too, it was gone._ _Plus her uniform smelled new, actually all of them did so they probably are new students and seeing that the girl did not know Honoka-chan and that Honoka-chan is open to tell her about any odd encounters...she doesn't hold a grudge on Honoka-chan but to our kind...I guess?_ _I'm sorry that's just what I think Umi-chan so please calm down._

Those were her words. That time, Umi was too preoccupied that time that her senses automatically blocked everything else and all she could focus on were her Honoka but if what Kotori said was true then maybe, just maybe, she will forgive her.

"We didn't mean to cause you any harm it was just that we were shocked when we saw a vampire in the door window." Hanayo breaks the silence as her words tumbled out of her mouth cautiously, "And we thought she was a loyalist because she was staring at Maki-chan a bit maliciously and longer than normal..." _Now that I think about it that's no good excuse to attack someone but..._

Umi clenches her knuckles, _that Honoka. So shameless and impolite._ "I'm sorry for my friend's...weirdness." She smiles rather obviously forced, _I promise that I'll drill proper social etiquette in her head as soon as she recovers I mean._

"You're forgiven as well."

"Eh!" The two looked at the vampire duo bewilderingly, "You forgive us just like that?"

"Didn't Rin and Rin's friends just try to kill you nya?"

"Or did you really?" Umi asks the two who's faces showed confusion. She sighs, _No one gets me._ "How can I explain this...we vampires can... _smell_ a person's killing intent and even though we made direct attacks to each other I can tell we all had the same goal of not hurting our opponent to the brink of death or am I wrong?"

"I- No..."

"Plus we only smelled the killing intent from your friend." Umi's face darkened slightly. The sight of Honoka getting stabbed replayed in her mind and she shakes her head vigorously. _No Umi, calm down, just like Kotori said, there must be a reason other than the one given earlier as to why she did that._ She looks at the two wizards and an idea popped into her head. _I should ask them about it, they must know, right?_

"Hey-"

"If you don't mind me asking...where is she?" Kotori unintentionally cock blocks Umi. It was just that moment she had realized that the girl was missing and she just had to ask them. Rin's shoulder drop at the question, "Rin and Kayo-chin don't know nya..."

Kotori and Umi turned to Hanayo, silently asking for an explanation, "S-She ran off, you see. U-Uhm it was no later after you three have left but s-she did tell us to ask about um..." Hanayo trails off.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori tilts her head. Did the girl that tried to kill her best friend just tell her friends to ask about Honoka? _So I'm/Kotori's right. She didn't intend to do that._

Hanayo nods slowly, "Y-Yes...um speaking of Honoka-san..."

Umi points at the door sharply, "She's in there but _less_ importantly, I want to ask more about your friend."

"Maki-chan?" Kotori nods while Umi gulped.

"I hope you don't mind us to ask,"

Hanayo and Rin look at each other, they both had the same thing in their mind. They don't know these people. Plus the fact that they were vampires was bad enough for them. Umi and Kotori noticed the look of uncertainty so Umi opened her mouth to speak, "You know that we're renegades and I get the feeling that you too are in the renegade faction of the wizards so...I guess we can trust each other?" No answer. The two vampires looked at each other, one last try, if they won't answer them then they'll stop.

"So can you tell us? It might help us understand your friend's behavior better."

"Rin doesn't see a reason not to trust you vampires...and we're both in the same side so...we'll tell you, just please keep it a secret."

Silence ensued after that and Kotori and Umi waited for the brunette to speak. Well, the cat girl could speak as well but the brunette seemed to be more mature than her best friend. _Kinda like Umi-chan and Honoka-chan._ Kotori thought.

Hanayo takes a deep breath, "You see Maki-chan was a former vampire hunter. It was way before she met me and Rin-chan." the vampire's ears perk up, _she **is** a vampire hunter._

"You mean she _was_ a vampire hunter since she was a child?" Umi couldn't help but wonder, they are a year younger than her and the brunette used the word 'way before' so it meant they must have only met in the recent year or two.

Hanayo didn't answer her question because her companion beat her to it, "Rin and Kayo-chin are childhood friends nya! We only met Maki-chan last year. That time Maki-chan was no longer a vampire hunter nya!"

"So she was kicked out?"

"No, she left on her own volition. Since then she became a renegade herself and maybe seeing a vampire for the first time in a long while..."

"Her vampire hunting senses must have kicked in...and we know the rest." The two nod at Kotori's on point assumption. The hallway was silent once more as classes have already resumed and here they are standing by the infirmary. Yet Hanayo's explanation only brought more questions to the two vampires. As far as they knew vampire hunting is a rare job that gives high pay and it's a rare case for a vampire hunter to quit just because they want to. Umi remembered what her father told her about vampire hunters, they were always doing it for something they believe in or fight for. They consist of those who harbor ill feelings to the race as a whole. _What did she fight for? Why did she quit? What made her a renegade? What...why?..._ flooded Kotori and Umi's minds. They wanted to ask the two wizards but it seemed what they heard is as far as they could get for now.

Maki stood on the rooftop and looked far away into the view. _"Oto-san, oka-san!"_ she closes her eyes and clenches a fist to her heart. When she was a child her parents would always bring her to Akiba on special occasions, they would eat at this diner that sells cheap food but for little Maki, it was more than what she asked for. They'd go window shopping because they cannot afford most stuff then they'll give her a gift that came from a claw machine down at the arcade. She missed those days, they were a humble family but they were happy. Right now Maki has all the riches people want but it cannot fill the void in her heart that belonged to her parents.

"I'm sorry oto-san, oka-san...I almost did it again...I almost killed another innocent vampire." Hot tears cascade her pale face, she promised, didn't she? She said she won't kill innocent vampires...after _that_ happened but...she almost did it again and she almost did it with no hesitation. Maki stares at her hands, right now people might see it as clean and free of dirt but for Maki...all she sees is blood...and more blood. Her ledger's dripping with blood. Why didn't she stop and at least think that maybe Honoka's a good vampire and that she just happened to be there watching them unnoticed? Now that she puts it that way it did seem suspicious but at the same time even if she did know she was there she knew she would've done what she did.

That girl...she looked...happy. The way her eyes were glimmering when she finished her musical piece...even though it was quick (quick because she had Rin lasso her as soon as she saw her) she saw how beautiful her eyes were. Maki looks up to the sky again, _that. That's what her eyes looked like, clear and perfectly cerulean._ Her face breaks into a smile, how she wished to see her again but then it dawned on her. That girl might not want to see her again after what she did. _The one chance I had to atone for my sins and I screwed up._ Maki sighs and turns around to go back to her room. Her eyes widen when she caught another unfamiliar scent and her head bolts upward. A coy smile was plastered on the girl's face. _A third year_ , Maki deduced when she saw the green bow around her neck. Maki eyes the girl, _oh it's her._

"Classes have already started you know." Said the girl, her coy smile not leaving her place for even one second. _Great._

* * *

 **So the intruder is Nico hahaha :) more will be explained next chapter, as to why she's there and etc. Hmm? Who could be this third year that appeared before Maki? Well, you could all make a guess but I think we all know who it is ;) Review and follow~** **(0~0)**

 **Aria: I thought I was the end note.**

 **Sorry.** **(0~0)** **Review and follow~** **(0~0)**


	4. Visitors

**I'll be doing the intro :) Hello people! This is still pretty much an introduction of characters and the real story begins around chapter six :P Reviews:**

 **Kamakuramajienjie -san thank you for your review and compliment :) Baka author kept on smiling about it earlier. Honestly, she was worried it was really~ badly written thus it wasn't posted much earlier.**

 **OuMiyuki -san :) Hello again! *waves* In baka author's story, there are four basic elements, fire, water, wind, and earth. Rare ones would have to be light and dark magic and etc. Let's start with Maki, if Earth and Fire were to be combined it would create Lava, hence making her special at some point. Next is Hanayo, sure she has five rings representing five elements but! without them she's just a healer so, she really~ needs her rings. Lastly is Rin, yeah author agrees it would've been better if Rin was a combination of light and air but it became water and the wind because water is liquid so it has no fixed shape, basically flexible, we cannot see air so that's invisibility and the wind is also often associated with speed. So basically she's a shape-shifter, invisible and speedy. Plus the power to create ice sounds cool xD...Yep, the vampire's powers will be explained in the next few chapters so I'll keep quiet about that. Hmm, remember when Hanayo said _noctis errore obreure_? That was a barrier spell xD Hmm~ we'll see and thanks for the comment!**

 **Masane -san *waves* hello and thanks for the review! Yes, but the author shall see to it that all of them are answered in the next few chapters :) Surprise you say? Let's see~ :P**

 **FadedWhaleBlue -san :) hmm I guess your comment means something like 'halfling in LOTR = Hobbit = short or something...yes that's hilarious, sorry Nico T.T**

 **TheNightStriker -san Hello again! A bad ass Honoka sounds so good (honestly if it fitted I would've done it) but I had to go with this one for the plotline purposes :P I cannot really answer your review so much without revealing major plot points but whatever oh and as I have said above, this chapter is an extension of the prologue/introduction so I understand the thing about shipping :) Anyways thank you for your review and hope you'll enjoy this chapter a bit because it became a bit mainstream for me (probably the reason I didn't update this for a month).**

 **Now without further ado~ the next chapter (0~0)**

* * *

It didn't take long that after their conversation that the school doctor emerged from the infirmary. In a quick flash of a second Maki's identity went to the back of Umi's mind as she barred the doctor from moving further, "How is Honoka?"

The doctor looks at her completely understanding the reason of Umi's slight change of character from prim and proper to well this. She smiles, her canines slightly into view, "She's fine Sonoda-san," she raises her wrist, "though you should visit her later on, she's still asleep,"

"But-!"

"I know you two want to check on her but I assure you her condition's stable. Plus you still have classes to attend to right?" the vampire duo's protests went to deaf ears as they sigh in defeat. Umi looked dejected as she tried to see past the doctor but even felt sadder when she saw the curtains obstructing her view of her resting friend. She knew she should trust the doctor, who has always managed to cure Honoka whenever the said girl gets into trouble, but she was triggered from the memory of Honoka earlier.

 _"Be a good girl Umi."_

"Umi-chan." Kotori gives Umi's hand a gentle squeeze as she silently urged the girl for them to leave. The bluenette turns to her, getting the message, before turning back to the doctor, 'We'll be taking our leave." She bows.

Meanwhile, though they kept mum through the short conversation, Rin and Hanayo were actually listening. Though Umi and Kotori already assured them that they were forgiven, they still felt guilty especially after seeing Umi's sorrowful expression from earlier. _Maybe their close friends just like me and Rin-chan._ The brunette concludes from how Umi behaves or maybe there's more to that? Hanayo blushes, _Girl to girl love so-_

"Who might you two be?" the two wizards jolt in their position as they look at the school doctor. _Ah, these might be the wizards who attacked them,_ the doctor thought when she saw the golden bands around Hanayo's fingers. _Judging that I have not seen them before they are new here plus the only wizard in this school is Toujou-san._ She gave them a look over before noticing the slightly afraid aura looming over Hanayo and the defensive ready-to-pounce like position of her feline-like friend.

The doctor coughs, "I didn't mean to make you two feel guarded in front of me. Please allow me to introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Moriko, a renegade vampire like Sonoda-san and Minami-san." Rin stares at her like how a cat would stalk its prey, _I should have expected it this school is run by a vampire after all._ She sighs and returns to Hanayo's side.

"Are there other vampires other than you here sensei?" she asks just for future references and fewer misunderstandings who knows how many vampires they will be surrounded with from now on, it's better to be informed now.

"There are only about five of us pure blooded and one halfling, you've met four so far me, Sonoda, Minami and Kousaka-san…" she trails off, "I wonder if you already met the president and her friend…" she mumbles to herself before shaking her head, "Anyways back to my question – no, rather I ask what you two would be doing here?"

"Um…" Hanayo starts with a bit of uncertainty, "we're kind of…responsible for what happened to Kousaka-san…"

"Oh," came Moriko's not so surprised reaction, "You two did that?"

Rin shook her head at first before it slowly turned into a nod, confusing the doctor, "We're part of fault but…our friend did most of that…" Rin prayed to her Gods that they won't be suspended or any of the sort. Plus she's scared of what will happen to Maki now that they admitted she was the cause of Honoka's previous moment of immediate danger.

Hanayo and Rin averted the gaze of the doctor which didn't go unnoticed to Mrs. Moriko. Realization couldn't have quicker for the doctor, "Don't worry this won't go on your records as long as no human saw you do it. The issues in the supernatural world have no regard in a 'human' Academy."

"Thank Gods." The two wizards sigh in relief. They've been doing it for most of the day they noticed but whatever, they were blessed that some things were going smoothly.

Moriko looks at her watch again, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be attending other matters. You could visit Kousaka-san later if you wish to."

The orange haired girl and brunette nod slowly and bowed before leaving to go to their classes. That was when their thoughts focused back to their missing friend. _I wonder where Maki is?_

* * *

"What do you want?" Maki asks before returning her gaze to the cityscape. She hated the company, especially in this moment when she's being miserable of her mistake and past but of the hundred students and adults in Otonoki it just had to be Toujou Nozomi.

The latter takes a few steps forward stopping when she's a few feet away from her, "How's your first day?" Maki's breath hitches on her throat.

"You, of all people, ask as if you don't know."

"Eh~ how are you sure I would know something _significant_ like this?"

"Exactly, it's significant for you, that's why you know." Maki turns around and leans on the fence, "Now what do you want?" she asks the purplenette.

"Me?" she repeats and points at herself, "I just want to help." She says nonchalantly as if the whole matter she's going to be talking about is trivial.

"Help in what?" Maki crosses her arms around her chest, trying to show a bit of disinterest when in truth she's highly curious.

"Well help my fellow _unique_ students of course. Starting with the troubled, ex-vampire hunter, Nishikino Maki-chan."

The said girl glares at her, a bit taken aback that Nozomi knew of her past when she only met the girl a few weeks prior to this moment. She was about to ask the girl when she was cut off again, much to her chagrin.

"I read your student profile and it took a bit of pulling of strings to know your past. Amazing huh?"

Maki huffs, "I'd say it's troublesome. Stop it." She didn't like it that the girl read her past so easily. The past she's tried or still trying to bury under the ground like a corpse. Never spoken of again like it's taboo of a topic.

"I don't think so. After all," Nozomi takes out a card, "This will lead to some interesting developments."

Maki turns to her and glares at her fellow wizard, "I don't care whatever it is you're up to." Lies.

"Even if what I'm up to concerns your...freedom?"

"..." Maki kept mum. Suddenly, listening to Nozomi is not so bad. The freedom she's been craving for so much, the freedom to finally release herself from her past sins.

"Finally caught your interest." The purplenette smiles.

* * *

Hours after her friends and the wizard duo have left, Honoka woke up with a mild headache but a minimal pain in her body. She blinks a few as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light. _Noon time already?_

"Oh you're awake." she whips her head to the doctor who had stood up from her seat. "Your friends came earlier, I told them to see you after school." Honoka stared blankly at her. She was still in the middle of processing everything that had happened that lead her here. _Oh._ Her mind drifts off to that girl. _That girl._ She was pretty, her red silky hair greatly matched her beautiful elegant eyes. The way her hands softly pressed down the keys, the way the sunlight dazzled her through the windows, she was downright perfect. _But..._ _she's a wizard._ Honoka brought her hand up her chest and exhaled, _she almost killed me..._ her breath hitches when her brain flashed the events of earlier that day. Honoka was sure, so sure that she was going to die that time. _But why don't I feel hatred at all? Why does it not make me despise her?_

"Honoka?"

The girl whips her head up and saw her best friends standing by the doorway, "Oh you guys came!"

Kotori smiles in response, "Are you okay now Honoka-chan?"

Honoka vigorously nods and gives her best friend a thumbs up, "I'm good, see?" she flashes them a toothy smile.

The ash brunette sighs in relief before shifting her gaze at her quiet companion who has been staring at Honoka all the while since they got there. As soon as class had ended, Umi dashed out of the room with her not so hot on her heels. She understood though. Umi loves Honoka so much. She was her savior after all.

Honoka turns to her friend, "Umi-chan?" she calls out, "Come here."

The girl with the sea-namesake took slow steps toward Honoka and hugged the girl feeling Honoka's warmth engulf her and make her feel _safe_ again. Honoka smiles and brought the girl closer to her, caressing the girl's blue locks of hair, "I'm sorry for worrying you." she whispers to the girl's ear. She couldn't even imagine how much Umi must have been worried for her but she knew if the girl ever comes dangerously close to death's door like she did she'll have lost it as well.

Umi did not answer immediately as she felt hot liquid swell up around her eyes. She blinks in quick successions, trying to control herself from being a crying mess.

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Stop calling me that we equal now aren't_ _we?"_

She lightly hits Honoka on the chest, "Why? Why did you have to hold back? You know you could have taken her on you know?"

"Umi-chan are you okay?"

"You idiot! Of course not!" she breaks out of her friend's hold and wiped away her tears, "You could've defended yourself. Why...why did you let her hurt you?"

Honoka thought for a little, little because she already knew the answer, "I didn't want to anger her any further by resisting but look I'm fine...I guess?" she flashes an unsure grin at Umi, "Plus...you of all people know why I don't like fighting..."

Umi's eyes widen, _Of course._ She curls up her fists, _I was there. Of course, I should know. I should have remembered._

"Don't be sorry," Honoka reaches out for her hand which was settled on her sides, "I don't blame you for forgetting."

"I'm sorry Honoka."

 _"Hey vampire-san, are those two together or something nya?"_ Honoka looks up and searches for the source of the sort of unfamiliar voice.

"No, why do you think so?" Kotori asks, tilting her head a bit to the side.

 _"Rin means Rin gets the feeling that the two of them are you know..."_

"Oh, that's just how it is."

"Who are you talking to Kotori-chan?" the ginger head vampire adjusts her position and caught a glimpse of orange and brunette behind Kotori. Just by their hair color Honoka knew who they were and that made her shudder. Honoka reached for Umi's hand and she gripped it tightly. Umi noticed this and looked at the direction Honoka was looking at. Smelling the girl's worries and fright Umi said, "Don't worry they came to apologize." Honoka looked at Umi like she had seen a ghost. "What?"

The two first years neared Honoka like two lost puppies. The two of them bowed abruptly which startled the four vampires for a second before they said in unison, "We're sorry!"

"Rin didn't mean to bind you earlier. Rin is sorry nya! Please don't be mad at Kayo-chin, Maki-chan and Rin nya!"

"I'm sorry that we jumped to conclusions! We're really sorry! Please forgive us!" Even Hanayo who always stuttered and had a shy personality had asked for forgiveness, albeit desperately.

"Uh..." Honoka raised her hands, not knowing what to do with the two bowing wizards, "C-Could you please raise your heads? It'd be easier to talk to you if I'm seeing your eyes and not your uhm...hair." she requests while trying hard to disregard the hotness in her cheeks. Rin and Hanayo raised their heads and stared at Honoka, "Uhm please stand up straight...oh my gosh this is awkward." The two did so, a bit thrown off by how Honoka was like taking it lightly.

"Good...whew better." She looks at the eyes of the two wizards. Blue met green and violet. Honoka could tell just from their scent that these two were here sincerely to apologize. _Apologize?_ Honoka sniffs a bit and noticed that her attacker wasn't in this room, _Is she...not apologizing? No, these two apologized for her though...I wonder where she is._

Honoka shakes her head and in a split second a wide grin broke out of her face and she took out her hand, "I might forgive you if we become friends."

"Huh?" the two wizards spoke a bit baffled. What did she say now? Rin needs a recap, Maki-chan was playing the piano and Kayo-chin saw a vampire and Rin bound her. Rin fought with the blue haired vampire and Maki-chan almost killed this girl. Rin and Kayo-chin visited her and the vampire said she'd forgive us if we became her friends?

Umi, Kotori and Mrs. Kamika could only shake their head in disbelief. They knew this was coming, it was Honoka after all. Though they knew better not to interfere with Honoka's decision because they already confirmed for themselves that these girls were good wizards who just did what they did for protection (and Mrs. Kamika can't care less).

Honoka pouts, she cannot be understood again, "I said I'll forgive you if You. Become. My. Friends."

"Rin heard that nya! But!"

"But we attacked you and...and you want to befriend us?"

Honoka stares at the ceiling before nodding innocently. God her outstretched arm was aching how long will these wizards interrogate her before they agree? "Is there any problem with that?" Honestly, Honoka could not think of any, even though they fought she thought the same thing as Umi and Kotori: these girls didn't want to harm them. Well maybe except Maki but that girl must have her reasons right? Plus here is one of a lifetime chances that she gets to befriend a wizard and she'll take advantage of it.

Hanayo and Rin look at each other before the brunette opened her mouth to speak, "Not really..."

"Well, that settles it! My name's Kousaka Honoka."

Hanayo took her hand and shook it, "I'm Koizumi Hanayo. Rin-chan?" she stares at her best friend who seemed to not move in her place.

Rin couldn't help but let a squeal escape her mouth as she pounced on Honoka. "Hey!" Umi who had left Honoka's side after the girls apologized shouted when she saw Honoka wince a little, "I'm fine Umi."

Rin heard it and removed her arms from Honoka's neck, "Rin's sorry nya! Rin is just excited to have a vampire friend nya!"

Honoka smiles, "Me too but..." she looks around Rin and Hanayo's back, "Where is uhm..." she didn't know the girl's name so she just hoped the two would pick up on who she was asking about.

"Ah! She's-"

The door swings open and two figures walk in, one tall blonde and a much shorter wheezing raven haired halfling.

"Ah! Nico-senpai, Eli-senpai! You two came!" Honoka grins at the two of them while waving her arms up, getting reprimanded by Umi.

"Honoka! Don't move around too much!" she pouts, "I'm fine now Umi-chan~!" she whines while the others could only stare at them, amused.

"You need to rest more!"

"I'm good now!"

"You'll be confined to your bed for a week!"

"Video games?"

"No! You'll be studying of course!"

"Kotori-chan!- Wait, the news already reached the student council?" Honoka turns back at Eli when the realization finally sunk in.

"Pretty much," Eli shrugs and nears Honoka, "How are you Kousaka-san?"

The girl in question grinned at her, "Feeling great!"

"But~?"

"Umi-chan's being a meanie."

Eli shakes her head, "Harasho, same as always Umi-san." she's amused really, this wasn't the first time they visited Honoka in the infirmary, after all that is how they got acquainted and almost every time she does go to the infirmary, the bluenette and the patient are having a verbal battle which the former is winning...if the latter did not call for the 'bird' who swoops in and carries her away from bluenette's nagging mess.

Eli turns to the two wizards, "Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Ayase Eli. The student council president,"

Nico pouts, "Hey at least introduce me too! I'm your amazing vampire halfling senpai, Yazawa Nico! Nico Nico nii!" she said her 'not practiced' introduction along with her hand movements, not minding the judging stare of Eli, "All of that is true except the part that you're amazing."

"...Shut up Eli." the girl glares at her friend.

"Anyways um...," Eli raises her hand, her index finger pointing at Hanayo, "You...you used that illusion barrier spell didn't you?" Hanayo nods slowly. "We are thankful wizard-san, without that barrier spell you would've been exposed to the humans exposing the rest of us...'unique' students here so thank you.." Eli bows shy girl looked around because suddenly, all the attention was to her. She activated that spell for that exact reason and looks like it didn't go unnoticed just as she hoped it to. She turned to Rin who had a smile on her cat like face, "Kayo chin's so cool!"

"Mou Rin-chan! It's embarrassing."

Disregarding the two girls Eli and her companion turned to Kotori and Umi. "How are you two?"

"We're fine Eli-senpai." they gave the girl a polite smile.

"Good...they'll be here soon." Nico's ears perk up when she heard a familiar voice along the corridor. They've got company.

"Who-"

The door slid open once again and lone figure steps in, "Ah! Nozomi-senpai!" Honoka waves at the girl again.

 _What?_ Nico thought. _I thought she'll bring that other wizard from earlier?_

Nozomi smiles at the ginger head before exchanging formalities with the others in the room, the last being Rin and Hanayo.

"How are you two?"

"Rin and Kayo chin's good nya!" the feline like girl flashed her an okay sign.

Nozomi nods, "That's good."

"Nozomi, I thought you'll bring _her_ here." Nico interferes the small talk between the wizards. She didn't know how but it seemed like Nozomi and the new students are acquainted with each other. She will probably ask about it later.

"Oh that," the purplenette thought back to her conversation with a certain red head on the roof which ended with said girl teleporting to God knows where "Give her some time. She'll come around."

"Who will?" the three second years say in unison.

"Nothing," Eli smiles, understanding the depth of Nozomi's vague answers, "We'll be leaving now, so if you'll excuse us." she nods at Honoka before she left the room.

"See you around the campus and take care Honoka!" and with that the three third years left.

* * *

"Nozomi, how do you know the new students?"

"Eh?" the girl brings a hand to her chin, pretending to at least think about it, "I came across them from time to time before."

"That's it?"

"...That's it." Nozomi replies and the three third years walked home in silence.

* * *

After the three third years leave Honoka turned to the doctor, "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah you're free to go and Kousaka, take better care of yourself."

"You heard her Honoka." Umi nods with a glare etched in her eyes making the ginger head sigh. _As always._

And with that, the five of them left the infirmary together with Honoka and Umi walking behind the group. _Should I ask them where she is?_ Honoka's eyebrows furrow, _Why am I even worrying about her? I don't even know her._

 _But you want to know._ Honoka sighs, this self-debate really doesn't work well. _Whatever. Just don't ask anymore._

The five of them walked silently until they reached the school gates, "Well we'll be going now." Umi points at the direction in front of them. Rin and Hanayo nod, "We'll be going here, see you tomorrow Honoka-senpai, Umi-senpai, and Kotori-senpai." they bow down before going in the right direction of the school. The three vampires stared at their backs until they vanished out of sight.

"Well, shall we?"

* * *

Maki stares at the ceiling of her bedroom absentmindedly. She sighs. After her talk with Nozomi, she masked the fact she was being a coward and teleported away. _Stupid._ And now here she is, cursing at herself for not following the 'wise' older wizard.

She hears light footsteps outside in the hallway, accompanied by hushes whispers, _Is she here?_

"Maki-chan?" Hanayo calls out as she stood in front the closed door of Maki's room. The said girl buried her head in her pillow, refusing or not in the mood to reply to her friend.

 _She must be asleep,_ Hanayo concludes and turns around and goes to her own room.

Maki sighs, _What a long day. Whatever, let's just sleep it off._

* * *

"Bye Kotori-chan!" Honoka smiles as she waves to Kotori from a distance as she and Umi have arrived at their house.

"Bye Umi-chan, Honoka-chan!" the girl says before walking away from the duo. Honoka takes out her keys and opens the door to their house/shop. The ginger head walks in and heads straight to the bedroom while Umi went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for their study session *which Honoka wasn't informed about*

As soon as Honoka finished changing her clothes she plops on her king-sized bed. _Is she not even sorry about earlier?_ She thought, _Aish, why am I so bothered? It's not like we're friends or anything..._

Honoka groans and did some air kicks and punches before settling on her side, her eyes feeling like they would give out any minute now.

"Honoka-" The bluenette walks in, holding a tray of manjus and green tea, only to see her study buddy fast asleep. _That was quick,_ she thought and looked down at the manjuus, "Looks like I'll be eating you all alone today..." she sighs before setting it down on Honoka's table and taking out her study tools. Taking one more glance at Honoka's serene face she smiles, _at least she's not out there doing God knows what. I'll let her sleep in this time._ Umi starts her homework in silence.

Hours later, Umi yawns for the nth time that night. _One more item and I'm done_ , she did a mental power pose and blushed, _What are you doing Umi? That's so shameless!_ she looks back at Honoka and hides her face again, _if Honoka saw you like this she'll think you've gone crazy!_

"No~" Honoka moans in her sleep catching Umi off guard. Umi parts her fingers and peeks at Honoka who was adorning a pained expression. Alarmed, the bluenette stands up and goes to her best friend's side, "Please don't hurt me,"

The archer felt the heaviness of her heart return, only to be weighed heavier by the pang in her heart. It was one thing seeing Honoka in pain, it was another to see Honoka still suffering from _that._

Umi takes Honoka's hand and rubs it gently, giving it a kiss. She didn't care if it was shameless anymore, she would abandon all of her reservations for Honoka after all, _the assignment can wait,_ she said to herself mentally and scoots over to lie down beside Honoka. Extending her arms out, she engulfs Honoka in her embrace and the girl stopped moaning in pain due to the nightmare _. I'll ask her about it tomorrow,_ Umi drifts off to dreamland.

* * *

 **Honestly, this part was a bit hard to write for me but oh well HAHAHAHA please leave your reviews and please wish me well on my exams next week!**

 **(0~0)**


	5. Friends

**Aria: Alright so I'll be cutting to the chase with this one, reviews:**

 **HonokaHarlaown : Hi! It's the first time I saw your name pop up so thank you for reviewing :) Well here's 'mooooooooooore' of VvsW xD**

 **OuMiyuki : Hello! Yeah, it would quite worrisome if Hanayo were to lose her rings, she'll end up staying back and healing others :P They aren't, they just know each other because of the countless shenanigans Honoka had done before. Nozomi and Honoka are more of hmm...acquaintances, I wrote that somewhere in the last chapter. Yes, that HonoUmi is actually intended, I love my HonoMaki with a lot of HonoUmi or HonoKoto on the sides ;P hahahaha Anywaysss thank you for reviewing and have a nice day/night!**

 **Kamakuramajienje : Well wait no more because here's the next chapter _ I took a long time to finish the last chapter (around 1 month and a half I think) because I didn't know what to write, screw writer's block _**

 **Brisbane : Yes, yes that is very much true :) the reasons will be revealed in the later chapters so stay tuned! Also, I'm getting this feeling that you like HonoUmi so after I finish my HonoKoto fic, I might write a HonoUmi long fic :) depends really _ thanks for the review btw!**

 **Masane : It's not the next day! But I think the content is expected -_- *whispers: I'll throw you off soon *evil laugh** thanks btw 3**

 **HonoMaki22 : Yes, yes very much yes :D Sorry if it took too long T.T**

* * *

 _Kattar!_

 _My father raises the cat o nine tails and whips it down hard, the small teeth of the leather whip dug into my skin and detached as soon as it came. I whimper and struggled out of my shackles._

 _I weakly opened my eyes and saw my sister Yukiho, clinging on our mother's skirt tightly. I must have looked pathetic, the soon to be labyrinth head._

 _"Gahh!" I cried out as the whip lands on me for the nth time that night alone._

 _His eyes burned with fury, I can feel it digging a hole into my head even though I was turned away from him. He sighs angrily and raises the whip, "You."_

 _Kattar!_

 _"Never!"_

 _Kattar!_

 _"Learn."_

 _Kattar!_

 _"Do you?" and he proceeds to whip me thrice in quick succession after and all I could do was try to avoid it. My attempts were unsuccessful as the teeth ended up scratching and digging onto me countless of times. My back burns and the pain was too much I cannot feel it anymore._

 _Yukiho tugged on our mother's skirt and the older woman lowers to her level, "Oka-san, shouldn't we treat onee-chan's wounds now?" Her eyes widen and she smiles at Yukiho, "Well-"_

 _"Yukiho. Go back to your room." our father roughly settles the whip on the ground as I struggled to keep my breathing, "But-!"_

 _"I said go back to your room. This." he points at me accusingly, "she's not a Kousaka. Don't look up to this girl anymore. She's not a real vampire."_ _and with that the cave door shut close, leaving me alone, wounded and untreated. **I'm sorry.**_

Honoka wakes up in the middle of the night. The air conditioner was working it's best but it didn't help the hotness and suffocation Honoka felt that moment. She brings her hands shakily to her chest and tries to catch her breath. _It's just a nightmare. It's just a nightmare._ Honoka repeated to herself over and over. _No._ That was terror, her past was haunting her once more. _How can it? I've forgotten about it, I've moved on from it. Why am I dreaming about it now?_

She rubs her arms, _they felt so real there. They felt like I was reliving that moment again._ She shuts her eyes tight, _Get it together Honoka!_

Honoka turns to her side and realized that she wasn't alone in her bed. Looking at her bluenette friend, Honoka cannot help but feel at peace once more, _she must have noticed I wasn't feeling well and ended up sleeping in here._

"I'm sorry Umi-chan," she whispers before slipping out of the covers and getting dressed in a simple blue shirt and black jogging pants, _I cannot sleep after this._ The Kousaka Honoka thought before slipping away from the room and into the shadows of the night.

* * *

Maki sighs as she waits for the red pedestrian lane sign to turn green. _I should go home, Hanayo and Rin might notice my absence._ She turns and goes back to the direction she came from. _Really, Maki, it's in the past._ She dug her hands further into her jacket's pockets. _Seeing a vampire for the first time since that must have been bad for me._ Maki's thoughts revert back to Honoka. That one creepily smiling stranger on the window. Maki chuckles, _She had it coming though..._ _though I hope I wasn't that brutal._ _I'm not like her anymore._

The red head sighs tiredly, _how will you fix this now Maki? It's not as if-_

"Wizard-san?" her eyes widen. _It can't be-_

Right in front of Maki was the girl she was thinking about. The girl smiled as if she's smiling to a person who almost killed her earlier that day. _Nozomi's right, this girl is a weirdo._

Honoka did not know what to say Here she was, taking a stroll in the city at night and she comes across a not so stranger. And a beautiful one at that.

Maki's eyes avert back and forth at Honoka and almost anywhere, _I should at least say something right?_

"Um," the wizard takes a few steps closer but immediately halted when she saw Honoka stiffen. Her eyes soften, _Oh yeah, I cannot approach her that casually after earlier._ Now she was at a loss, _ah screw it._ she turns back and runs away. _Coward._

Maki ran and ran farther and farther. She didn't care if she didn't actually know where she's going. She could teleport to her home after all. _I could just teleport home!_ She looks back, wheezing since it has been quite a while since she actually used her legs as a means of transportation. Seeing that the ginger head and other people weren't around her, she stops. Closing her eyes, she started envisioning her home's living room.

 _Just-_ the red head's ears perked up and her eyes widen, seeing Honoka fade into view.

"Hey, you kind of left your scent on the pavement." the vampire softly points at her own nose. "Why are you running away from me? I won't bite."

Maki scoffs, "Ironic for a vampire to say that."

"haha," the ginger head lowers her head and rubs her nape. "I guess it was but really I won't bite."

After Honoka's response, the air around them turned silent. They were standing in a park that overlooked the city of Tokyo. _Did we run that far?_ From the far distance, they could hear the sound of car horns and indistinct voices of people as they went on with their evening. _What do I say?_ Honoka thought as she played with her fingers and awkwardly sneaking glances at the wizard who stared far from her and to the distance. Honoka turns away, blushing.

Maki also didn't know what to say. Well, she had thought of a few things but she can't bring herself to start up a conversation. She pretends to look around when she was actually making quick glances at the girl. _She looks okay, I guess?_ she inwardly breathes in relief. _No, we're not really sure about that. Come on ask her Maki. Ask her!_...still useless. The red head screams inside her head and decides to look in one direction alone, she was sure that Honoka might be actually seeing her gaze on her. _My neck hurts._

"Say..." Maki jolts as she 'tried' her best not to instantaneously look at the girl who broke the silence. Wanting to, maintain her 'cool' facade, she raises an eyebrow. _Just ask her already!_

 _Now, what do I say?_ Honoka internally facepalms, she only said that to strike a conversation with her _kohai_ but now she doesn't know what to say. _Anything, talk about anything!_

Honoka points at the city, "Look! The city night lights look beautiful don't they?" she says with much enthusiasm and runs near the fencing while Maki stood still and watched her. It wasn't the first time Honoka saw the night lights but she did admit that it still fascinates her time to time. This wasn't one of those times, she really just wanted to say something. _T.T_

"What's so amazing about it?" Maki asks indifferently. Might she as well accept the girl's advances, right? Plus she did need a bit of company. Maki joins Honoka, only a few meters away. "They all look the same to me."

"Really?"

Maki nods, "It's just the same. People are going on with their lives tonight. Just like I am."

"It's different for me."

"What?" Maki turns her gaze to Honoka's side view. She was shocked to see the melancholic expression on the girl's face.

"We have no life to live. Everything we do cannot last long because it'll rise up to complications with that thing you guys call _time."_

The wizard looks down, _no life to live?_ _Is that inadvertently supposed to make me feel better for doing that to her kind?_ For Maki, nothing could ever justify for everything she's done. Looking at Honoka, she feels unworthy. Unworthy of the life she is given. Honoka deserved it, she didn't do anything wrong yet the gods gave her a painful gift, immortality...well is it a gift? Being able to live in a time that isn't yours, see everyone you care about pass long before you will never do. It seems painful to think that.

Maki clenches her fist, _still...killing them off to relieve them of that...was it right? Vampires can only be killed off in three ways, stake, blood-starvation, and sunlight. As long as they have/avoided these they are immortal...so does it count as taking their lives when they are already undead? Does it count that I didn't kill anyone in my life time?_ _Thinking about all this is hurting my head._

Honoka noticed Maki's silence so she turns to the girl. Maki was looking down, resting her hands on the fence and her back was hunched. Honoka moved nearer to the girl slowly in order not to set off the girl (again). When she was at arms' length she reaches her hand up and points her index finger on the girl's forehead.

"Wha-" Maki stands up straight, her thoughts cut off and scrambled as she took in Honoka's big blue eyes.

"...Stop frowning. It's bad for your face." Maki slowly nods and Honoka resumes on looking at the view. The red head just stared at her...and spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

Maki folds her arms on her chest, "Your injuries from earlier...I'm sorry," she didn't know what she was doing. She was only looking at Honoka when her mind and mouth suddenly coordinated with her voice. There's no turning back. "I didn't mean to hurt you to that extent...you see..." Maki drank her pride up and prepared for what she'll say next, "My parents were...loyalists. I grew up to hate vampires but I never once killed one. It's just...it's not every day I see a vampire and so I acted up with hostility." _No turning back._

"I'm only asking for forgiveness and I'll do my best not to be involved in your life anymore." Honoka blinks thrice and smiles.

Reaching her hand out again, "I said stop frowning, listen to your senpai okay?"

 _What?_ Maki thought as Honoka softly ruffles the girl's hair. "What were you doing earlier, wandering alone at this time?" Honoka asks but immediately shuts her mouth when she saw how Maki's aura changed in that one quick second. Yet, as quickly as it came, it was also gone in a snap of a finger when the girl replied, "I could say the same for you."

"I was just taking a stroll around town, can't sleep." Honoka replies, "How about you?"

"I..." _That one moment you forgot something in complete bliss. Accompanied by someone's comfort and presence. It's that one moment you wake up from that fantasy and be brought back to the moment you were before you were happy._

* * *

 _My companion Shi, one of the Inner Circle of Vampire Hunters, taps my shoulder, "I'll wipe out his family, you take care of the target."_

 _My eyebrows scrunch together as my grip on the hilt of my blade get tighter. I like this job but it comes with very surprising twists and turns, like this one, "I thought that the contract said to kill the head vampire? Why involve his family?"_

 _Shi growls at me and his aura color darkens, "Don't question your superiors Shirushi, you want to be a part of the circle right? Do as I say."_ _he warns before running off._

 _I loosen my grip on my blade, of course...he's right. I thought before running to the opposite direction. If the scout's information is genuine, the target should be spending his time in their courtyard._

 _I ran through the labyrinth's cave doors as I summoned my stake. I have to do this cleanly and without mistake. My ears perk up as I picked up on the noise of the screams behind the walls. No, never mind that, I'm here to finish my business. I thought as I emerged into the large room filled with roses and other flowers._

 _The man raised his hands up to his eyes as I raise my hand and a flash of fire engulf my fist. In this dark place, a little light won't hurt -_

 _"My eyes!" he screams. - me. I smirk and swiped my snake sword on his legs, amputating him. Nobody said I can't have a little fun right?_

 _"Please...please," that_ **thing** _begged to me as he uses his arms to crawl away from me, "I have a family."_

 _"Shhh...you'll see them soon," His face said it all - fear, anxiety, grief. That expression...it's as if - no. I raise my stake and plunging into his body. I rose up and my weapons - and him- disappeared into thin air. The sun rises and the vampire sleeps. For good. -_

 _Damn it._ I sat up on my bed. Alone. I was sweating, my cheeks were wet, _are those tears streaming down? I don't know anymore._ _It's been a long time since I felt this, maybe it's because I saw a vampire? Because I almost killed her?_ _11:40_ AM. I rose up and went to the bathroom to wash my face. _I can't sleep after this I know it, might as well go out._ I open the tap and splashed water on my face. _Forget it. Forget it. Forget it._

 _ **Shirushi.**_

I closed my ears. Letting the water fall freely down the drain. _No._

 _ **This is where you belong.**_

 _No._ I shook my head and closed my eyes.

 ** _Obey me._**

 _No. I have to go._ I didn't bother to turn off the tap properly as I ran away from the house, I don't feel safe there for tonight. _They're haunting me again._

* * *

"Me too." Maki agrees. _But after that, you'll still be looking for that something to return yourself to that fantasy. Right now...this vampire is my escape. Ha, awhile ago I ran way because I was totally against the idea of befriending this girl but now...it doesn't seem like a bad idea. _

"Can we be friends?"

"Eh?!" Maki steps back, "Where is this coming from?"

Honoka ponders for a bit, "Dunno. I mean that was my initial intention as to why I followed you here."

 _So straightforward._ Maki thought and was slightly appalled since she was the total opposite of this girl; that is if her mouth managed to keep shut.

"M-Maybe we could..." she twirls her red locks a bit.

* * *

 _"How does it concern my freedom?" Maki asks the girl in front of her._

 _"The cards told me what will happen today. I had the choice to stop it, to avoid it but I didn't-"_

 _Maki grits her teeth, "Please stop beating around the bush and tell me how does almost killing someone help me?" She's mad, mostly at herself and a bit on Nozomi and a bit hurt. It is far more painful to know that something that could've been avoided happened than the moment you start to regret it._

 _Nozomi steps closer, "Don't blame yourself anymore, I can feel it from here and what's done is done, we can't do anything about it."_

 _"Whatever, just...just answer my question. How will this help me recover from my past? How am I going to be released from it when I almost did what I forbade myself to do?! How is this going to help me!?" Maki was desperate for a solution as her voice rose higher and higher after each question. Yet Nozomi did not seem to be affected by it and remained her position. If I'm going to do this I have to do this right, Nico-chi and Eli-chi are going there now, "As I said earlier, this, everything will lead to interesting development. I figured and knew you won't actually end up killing someone on your first day of school."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Honoka-san is no weakling, if Umi-san and Kotori-san didn't come when they did, Honoka-san would still live; severely injured but alive. That's how powerful she is. Still, this is something you need to know: our kind is her weakness, that is why you were able to do what you did. With other creatures like us (extraordinary) or humans, I am sure they stand no chance against Honoka-san but we do. Her biggest want in her undead lifetime is also her greatest enemy, her weakness. Her Achilles' Heel."_

 _"..."_

 _Appreciating Maki's silence, Nozomi continues, "Finally, I know it sounds like using someone but this is your first step to your freedom. Befriend her, she'll get what she wants and she'll help you get off the remnants of your past life. Sounds good?"_ _Maki didn't expect herself to actually listen to Nozomi but she started considering it, if she befriends a vampire then she will have to let go of her past murderous instincts. Sounds good. But, I almost killed her, will she-_

 _"Is she crazy enough to befriend her attacker?"_

 _"Come on, let's not lie here anymore Maki-san, you didn't do that because you wanted to right? Think about it."_

 _Maki sighs, it's absurd. If she was in Honoka's position she won't befriend her and get revenge instead, "I'm going home."_

 _"But! Honoka's-"_

 _"Bye."_

* * *

 _She's not crazy at all. Now that it's out in the open I feel that it is normal for the two of us to befriend each other. A vampire and a wizard. Why? Why do I feel happy and why does it feel so right when our races are at war?...whatever._

"No, I won't accept a maybe as an answer, yes or no?" Honoka grins.

Maki lowers her head and nods.

"Hmm, I don't accept wordless answers."

The red head raises her head and turns away from Honoka, "Yes."

 _So cute. That's illegal, isn't it?_

Honoka sighs as she struggles to keep her undead heart from beating out of her bloodless chest. Pretty graphic really. _Damn,_ she looks up and spots a clock post not far from them.

"Ah!" Honoka gasps, "Was it already this late?!"

Honoka turns to Maki and holds the girl's hand, "You too! Let's go home!" _What am I doing?!_

"Huh?"

"It's not safe to be alone at this time at night."

"I'm a wizard. I can fight them off and still make it home in a minute." Maki shrugs.

"Still!" Honoka insists and holds tightly onto Maki's hand, "Don't let go."

The said girl looks at her in confusion, "What-Eh!?" Honoka started running at breakneck speed with Maki being dragged in the process. Dragged or flying? They don't know. _And I don't care. As I said, this vampire is my escape...and I'm feeling sick in the stomach._

"Ah! I didn't know where your house is- Hey!" Honoka spoke as soon as she arrived in front of Homura and let go of Maki's hand, sending the girl down the concrete ground. _I feel like I aged thirty years._

"Are you okay?"

Maki didn't answer quickly as she struggles to compose herself, "Running...and...teleporting...are two...different things." she says in between uneven breathing. Honoka chuckles and apologizes. She helps Maki get up and ran inside the house to get some water for the girl. At the same time, hoping she won't wake Umi up. She keeps on apologizing to Maki over and over, blaming her energetic and carefree nature for doing that to which Maki repeats 'okay' over and over. Maki calmed a few minutes later and as much as Honoka subconsciously didn't want this moment to end, "Well, this is my stop. I'm sorry I can't take you home."

"Eh? What is that supposed to mean?"

Honoka blushes and turns away, "I-It's a senpai's duty to take care of her kohai...hahahahahaha."

"Sure...well...bye..." Maki turned away and walked a few steps. _It was fun but s_ _he said nothing about forgiving me. Does that mean we'll never see each other again?_

"Uh, wizard-san." she turns around and saw Honoka still at the front door, it was as if she too had contemplated about saying something. Honoka scratches her cheek, "Um...I didn't catch your name."

"Oh yeah. I'm Nishikino Maki."

 _Nishikino Maki. It's a cute name. It suits her.- Now, what am I thinking, I should introduce myself too!_ "I'm Kousaka Honoka. See you tomorrow Maki-chan!" Honoka waves her hands at Maki who awkwardly returned it with a nod before walking a bit far away and into a secluded place and teleports back to her house. Maki laid down on her bed and pulled the covers.

 _Someone who's straightforward._

"Can we be friends?"

 _Looks like someone needed to be taken care of._

"Maki-chan!"

 _Caring. *scoff* do you think I didn't realize later on that you didn't want to hurt me?_

 _Doesn't keep track of time well._

"Was it already this late?!"

 _A renegade vampire one at that._

"We're renegades!"

 _She's my new friend._ Maki smiles and goes to sleep.

* * *

 **OHORAYTTTTT SDJKVNVBKSDVBKSDVB MY BRAIN CELLS ARE TEMPORARILY DEAD SO I'M SORRY I ENDED UP WITH A CRAPPY CHAPTER T.T Sorry for the caps, I just came from my exams like two days ago so *flips hair* plus we have a one week vacation so *rapidly clicks on update button (maybe)* Please leave reviews and I hope you guys managed to understand and like this chapter. Also, I know that this story is still at its beginning part but what's your favorite moment so far? :D I'd like to talk about it hahaha. Bye 0~0. Plus I accidentally updated this on my HonoKoto story fosvhsivbvbf sorry**


	6. A Walk Home

**The reviews will be at the bottom, I need to make an announcement:**

 **So I thought about it and I decided to stop half-assing this story, I mean almost all chapters were rushed and I feel like I'm always pushing ideas for the next chapter and so on. Especially to the people who started reading this last July, I'm sorry for the lack of quality updates so yeah, so I'll be doing a mass re-update (it won't take long since the story is still at its first parts)**

 **CHAPTER 1 AND 2 HAVE BEEN RE-UPDATED! 3 and 4 will be with the next update! Nothing will change in the storyline, just fixing the words and stuff so I can make it up to you all~**

 **Reviews:**

 **Honoka Harlaown** **: Hello again :) Yes, a comment is still a comment so xD, Of course, Maki will never stop being a tsundere (?) hehe kidding, hope you'll like this chapter :D**

 **Kamakuramajienjie** **: Yeah, we should all be grateful, even though sometimes it's kind of hard *inserts long emotional speech* T.T hehe *wraps my self in a blanket and cries***

 **HonoMaki22** **: Okay~ so 'Achilles heel' means a weakness of someone who is really really strong and 'kattar' is like a sound a whip makes, I honestly had a hard time coming up with a word for it so *shrugs* Hope that helped!**

 **zeldagamer832 : ****I'm sorry for another one month delay, I was fixing the whole layout of the story and struggled on making decisions of what happens when *sighs* anyways thank you for your review :D**

 **bobzity1 : I apologize again T.T *bows until back breaks* But thank you for your kind review (T _T)**

 **Here's the sixth chapter! ($_$) (~0_0)~ - new fave, Mr. Noodle Arms**

 **btw, the HonoUmi in this is completely platonic xD had to say that just because.**

* * *

"Ah," Rin groaned before stretching her arms up, "School's finally done nya!"

Hanayo smiled at her as she places the last book inside her bag, "All you did was sleep Rin-chan,"

"Sleeping will make Rin tall you know! Rin wants to be taller than Maki-chan and Kayo-chin,"

Maki heard their conversation and scoffed, "In your dreams Rin, let's go home, I want to rest." she slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up from her seat. She made her way to the door quietly.

"Hm...Ne, ne Kayo-chin, has Kayo-chin noticed Maki-chan being extra-tsun lately?" Hanayo nods to her feline-like friend.

"It's like she's back to who she was when we first met her," Rin's face went white as a sheet, remembering the time when Maki was hostile towards them and 'overly' is an understatement. She immediately clung to Hanayo and shivered in fear, the thought of who Maki was before proved to be unbearable to the ramen-loving cat as she was usually the target of Maki before, "Rin-chan, maybe it's...you know that time of the month for her..."

The ginger head nods vigorously and glanced at the door where Maki disappeared from, "Rin thinks so too...Rin and Kayo-chin better clear out of Maki-chan for awhile-"

"I can hear you two you know," Maki's head pops from the door and she glared, alerting her two companions, "Are we going home or what?"

"Rin isn't finished packing nya!" Maki sighed and straightens her body, leaning her head on the walls of the corridors. _It's not my time of the month and yet why am I so irritated?_ she thought as she grits her teeth for no reason. "Hah, what am I saying...of course you know, Maki..." she muttered.

 _It's because of that second-year, she said we were friends two weeks ago but I never once saw her in school..._ her eyes widened, "I-It's not like I am wondering about her or anything!"

"Er...Maki-chan?" her brunette friend said worriedly, "Are you okay? You just shouted for no reason..."

 _Eh?_ Maki looked around and alas, all her classmates, classmates because they were the only first-year class there is, and a few upperclassmen were looking at her. She almost wanted to hide behind Hanayo but she stood her ground and huffed, hoping that when she does, the people will disregard her and move on with their lives.

"L-Let's go home...shall we?" the redhead nodded, still blushing from the embarrassment.

 _I-It's not like I'm curious or anything it's just...maybe she does hate me? I mean she changed the subject when I was apologizing that night...Maybe she just said that we were friends so it wouldn't be awkward but in reality, she really wanted to have nothing to do with me..._ Maki sighs. _Just show up already!_

Meanwhile, a downcast Honoka was being comforted by Kotori as they walked down from the 1st year's floor.

"Honoka-chan, i-it's okay you can try next time, ne Umi-chan?" Kotori, who has been supporting by holding the girl around her waist, breathed.

The girl with the sea namesake turned away and crossed her arms, "Just give it up Honoka, she's avoiding you."

"Wah Umi-chan you meanie!" Honoka buried her head deeper into the crook of Kotori's neck. "Kotori-chan, make that blue sea monster stop." she points accusingly at Umi.

"Stop me?" Umi asks bewildered, disregarding the fact Honoka called her a blue sea monster for the nth time since they became friends, "Kotori, you think that Honoka should give up now right? It's been two weeks." she turns to Honoka, "It's healthier if you focus less on this girl and more in your studies, do you think I didn't see your test paper earlier?"

Honoka pouted and tightened her grip around Kotori's neck, almost choking the poor little bird, "Wah! I was hiding that from you~"

"Um...eto..." Kotori was in a pinch...again. The fights of the orange dinosaur and blue panda have been more frequent for the past week and it was always this same reason: Honoka wants to meet Maki. She understood Honoka well, the girl doesn't quit after all and is always set to her goals. On the other hand, she also understood Umi, who, in Kotori's eyes, cared the most for Honoka. Well until now, she couldn't decide who she will support so as usual she'll just smile and wait for the two to fix it on their own. It was a small play anyway.

When the three of them were nearing the front gate, Honoka jumped and left Kotori's side, "Ah!"

Her two best friends were shocked and asked in unison, "What?"

"That!" Honoka pointed to the front gate and the three of them saw the girl(s) they've been looking for. It was easily distinguishable, those three, one had an orange boy-cut hair, a medium length- brunette and a red-head.

"Call her Honoka-chan," Kotori, as usual, gave her support while Umi sighed before signaling her to go.

She gave her usual energetic smile to the two and ran to the three first-years. "Eto...Maki-san?"

"Uweh?" Maki looked around and they were almost at the front gate of the school, _that voice, where is it coming from?_

"Here." the ginger head tapped her shoulder. Maki turned a half-revolution and came face to face with the girl who was bothering her for the past two weeks.

"You!" she points at the girl before taking a few steps backward.

"Hm? Yes, it's me." Honoka answered innocently with a smile.

Maki got over her quick shock and folded her arms below her chest, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say hello to you guys for weeks but I never get to catch you guys at school." the second-year vampire reminisced all her attempts to meet the three girls together with Umi and Kotori, all which never had any fruitful outcomes, "Your classmates always told me you guys were out or already went home." She even once came as soon as her class finished but when she arrived, again, they were no longer there. Wizards and their teleportation were one of Honoka's guesses, the wildest being that they were kidnapped and their classmates were on the side of the kidnappers.

"Eh?" Rin exclaimed, "That was why vampire-senpais were always going to Rin's room?!"

"Of course!" Kotori chimed in on the conversation with Umi tailing at her back.

The orange-haired girl's eyes went wide like saucers as her knees buckled and she fell down, "Rin-chan!"

"Rin!"

"So that's what it was..." the girl mumbled to herself, "Rin's sorry nya!"

"Huh?"

"Rin told Rin's classmates to tell that Maki-chan, Kayo-chin, and Rin went out or went home because Rin thought senpais went there to get back at Maki-chan and Maki-chan's friends!"

"Huh?" the three vampires said again, mostly because they got confused with Rin's third perspective speaking and the other being the reason why they never get to see the girls around the academy. Hanayo smiled weakly and repeated Rin's words clearly.

"Oh, was that the reason?" Rin nodded. She expected a hit, like what Maki did to her before whenever she messed up but what came wasn't what she expected. A pat.

Rin looked up and saw Honoka crouching down and patting her head like a human would do to a cat, "It's okay Rin-san. I know you did that to protect your friends." Honoka flashed Rin one of her megawatt smiles, sending Rin to pounce on her and their positions reversed.

"Thank you Kousaka-senpai, nya!" the wizard rubbed her cheeks with Honoka.

"Wait, Rin, you're dirtying your clothes!" Maki scolded before pulling Rin and Honoka up, "Thank you Maki-san."

"Hmph, I just didn't want to do more work since I'm on laundry duty this week,"

Honoka's eyebrows raised up, "You three live together?"

"We do."

"Wah, that's so cool! Me and Umi-"

"Honoka, when did you two become friends?" she was cut off by her roommate herself.

"Eh?"

Umi has been meaning to ask her for a while now, during those two weeks she thought that Honoka only wanted to meet the girl because she wanted to befriend her or something but now, seeing the interaction between the two that was as if they knew each other for awhile, she knew something must have happened two weeks ago.

"Oh...that..."

"Yeah, Maki-chan how did you meet Honoka-san?"

"W-Wait Hanayo..."

The two of them were taken aback. They didn't exactly tell the others of what happened that time so they understood the questions.

 _Still, I cannot tell Umi-chan I took a breather because of my nightmares, especially since we have wizards here..._

 _And I couldn't possibly tell them I went out because of those voices, there are vampires here..._

"Ah, you see I woke up at midnight and I couldn't go back to sleep so I went to go stroll a bit and I bumped into her..."

"Same here," Maki seconded, shifting in her place uncomfortably as she felt the hot gaze of Umi boring into her system, _what's with her?_

 _It's almost too perfect to be a coincidence that they both couldn't go back to sleep and run into each other,_ Umi deducted mentally. She was a very close friend of Honoka to know that the girl won't refuse on sleep unless something was troubling her. The blunette's darkened, _unless..._

"Umi-chan...?" Honoka stared worriedly at her friend.

 _I'll just ask Honoka later on,_ she looked up and a smile graced her lips, "Oh is that so?"

"Y-Yes...that's all," Honoka answered anxiously, knowing fully well that the smile was faked, _Umi-chan?_

"...I don't believe we exchanged _proper_ greetings yet," the archer outstretched her hand to Maki, "my name is Sonoda Umi,"

"...I'm Nishikino Maki," the two shook their hands firmly, both of them staring at each other's eyes with undecipherable expressions. Suddenly, the air around the six of them turned cold which didn't go unnoticed by the other parties. It finally cleared, much to everyone's relief, when Umi dropped her hand to her sides, "I believe we have to go now, right Honoka?"

"Y-Yes...let's talk tomorrow ne Maki-san?" the friendly vampire smiled before joining Kotori and Umi's side and the three of them walked away without another word, leaving the wizards watching their backs until they were out of sight.

"What's with Umi-senpai nya? Kayo-chin?"

"I don't know Rin-chan..."

"Maki-chan?"

The latter tightened her grip on her bag's strap, "Let's go home."

* * *

It was quiet on their journey home, something atypical to them. Usually, they would come up with even the most bizarre conversations but now even Honoka, who enjoyed talking, had trouble coming up with topics especially since she could feel that something was off with Umi starting when she asked that question about the redhead wizard. _Is it because of her?_

The quiet atmosphere remained until they arrived at Honoka and Umi's house as they bid to Kotori who had to walk a few more ways down the block. _Great,_ Honoka's mouth twitched. _What do we talk about now?_

Honoka plopped herself on her bed while Umi stood at the door, "Why did you go out that late at night?" she uttered lowly.

 _Ah,_ Honoka's expression dropped, "I thought you were going to ask me about Maki-chan...is that why you were acting weird earlier?"

"I..."I don't really care about that, I care more about you," _You're more important than that wizard for me._

"Umi-chan..."

"I remember that night vividly but I was in denial that _they_ came back so I never told you about it as it might trigger you...but is it true that those memories still plague you?"

The girl nodded weakly. _I_ _s it because of that Nishikino?_ she looked worriedly at Honoka's hunched body and made slow steps closer to her.

Wrapping her arms around the girl, she whispered softly, "I'll protect you, Honoka...you don't have to face it alone, Kotori and I will be with you, always..."

Honoka closed her eyes and rested her head on Umi's chest, breathing in the girl's lavender scent, "Thank you for always being here with me, Umi-chan..."

They remained in that position for a while before Umi heard the light snoring from Honoka. _Looks like we won't get any work done for today either._

Gently placing her arm around Honoka's shoulders and the other under her knees, Umi raised Honoka to comfortably lay the girl on the bed. _Honoka looks so calm when she's asleep,_ Umi smiled, brushing away a few stray strands on Honoka's face.

"No...rather, I should be the one thanking you,"

 _The vampire, her eyes so bright like the sky, outstretched her hand to me, "Let me treat your wounds, ne?"_

 _I peered at her with dead eyes, my petite physicality all battered up, my clothes not doing so well in covering me, tattered and stained with my own dirt,_ _"Thank you..."_

 _"Kousaka Honoka's my name,"_

 _I felt so weak then that I barely heard what she said. Feeling my unconsciousness drift away from me, I fainted, "Kousaka...Honoka, huh?"_

* * *

The next day, the two vampire roommates went on with their day without another breath of what transpires the night before. Protecting one another, it was an unspoken pact for the two and yesterday was one of the times they voiced it out. Not because they stopped believing in each other but because Honoka needed reassurance. The past is a scary thing for the ginger head vampire.

The afternoon bell had rung and the students of Otonoki had slipped out of their classroom and were preparing to go home. Honoka peeked inside the room of the wizards, a bit excited to see her new friends.

"Hi Maki-san, Hanayo-san, and Rin-san!" she greeted with blithe on the sight of the three walking towards her.

Maki gave a small nod while the two green and yellow wizards said their greetings.

"What are you doing outside our room, senpai?'

"Ah...," Honoka scratched the back of her head, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish from Hanayo's question, "I was wondering if you guys would like to go home together,"

The three wizards turned to each other, slightly surprised. _Well, almost everything that comes out from Honoka senpai is surprising_ , they thought.

"But our house is on the other side of yours so we might part ways earlier," Maki broke her gaze with Hanayo and Rin. She recalled her day, thinking if there's anything they had to do that needed immediate attention. There was none. Plus, it was disrespectful for a junior to refuse her senpai...at least for the humans. Maki believed she didn't have to follow the traditions and beliefs of that race (but sometimes she does). Or, maybe she was just bored and entertained the vampire instead of going home to do nothing.

"Eh? That's sad..." Honoka pursed her lips in defeat. If she was a dog, you would see her ears lower and her tail between her legs.

"B-But," Maki stuttered, instinctively her hand went up to her red locks, "I didn't say no did I?"

"Oh...yeah, you didn't well my bad, so shall we go?" the redhead wizard nodded and the six of them embarked their way home. Honoka stood beside Maki, Kotori sandwiched between Rin and Hanayo with Umi trailing from behind. Her eyes were boring a hole into Maki's head and her expression one that doesn't befit a walk home with newly found friends. Her inability of focusing on multiple things at once made her easily seen by one, a worried and knowing glance. Still, she wasn't the only oblivious one, and she wasn't the only one who knew something. They were all vulnerable as, from the far distance, a pair of eyes looked at their disappearing figures.

 _This is where everything begins, a group of unlikely friends walking home together, not knowing of the future,_ she looked away from the window and turned to the two girls present in the room, the _Idol Research Club Room._

"Shall we begin this meeting?" she sat down and plopped a binder book down the table, the words **Wolf** printed neatly on the front page.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, didn't have much time these two weeks, school's been hell and all T.T Anyways please reviews as always! Till next time!**


	7. Lose Control

**So...yep...I. AM. BACK! So first, nope this still isn't a HonoUmi fanfic. Second, this chapter is introducing a new canon couple (at least for me) Third, *takes some ink and paper out* the review replies!**

 **bobzity1:** **I saw this after your review on chapter 5 which was "when's the next update?"...I am so sorry this took longer than the previous update. *bows* well I've prepared a lot actually. Hint: There are more than one story arc (not really a helpful hint but whatevs)**

 **Honoka Harlaown:** **Hopefully the wait is still worth it T.T Here's chapter seven with a long apology below *bows***

 **OuMiyuki : Heyyyy! Well now, I'm sorry I'M late xD well it will take quite more chapters to see an actual development but meh, it's a mild slow-burn story. And looks like you'll have to wait a bit more (hopefully not two months again T.T) to know what they're planning :0 xD Anyways, thanks for the review Miyuki-san!**

 **Vacation76 : Thanks for the review and sorry for the two-month wait T.T And thanks for the complement gosh I blushed when I first saw that ckjnckjab anyways here's the next chappie :D**

 **zeldagamer832 : Gosh...does two months count as 'soon'? I hope it does. T.T And hopefully you'll love this chapter too :D**

* * *

Nozomi gazed out from the window of the student council room, waiting for her favorite sextet emerge from the very building she was in. It had been a few moments when her eyebrows furrowed, _t_ _hey're late than usual,_

For the past few weeks, Nozomi had made it a habit to see the vampires and wizards go home together from the window of the Idol Research Clubroom. She had been watching over them, watching over the gap that gradually thinned down slowly, much to her delight. Everything was going as the cards had told her.

 _Still, where could they be?_ she thought. As far as she knew the vice president of the student council, five of them didn't have any extracurriculars and Umi had no meeting with the kyudo club.

"They're not planning on going home yet Nozomi, they're on the rooftop as we speak,"

"Oh," Nozomi paused, "Well, let's go home first then Eli-chi," she swung her bag over her shoulder and smiled. Whatever the reason they had gone to the rooftop did not really intrigue Nozomi. But she can feel it. Everything was going to plan, it's only a matter of time before the three of them would add into the equation. Soon.

The moment she, Eli and Nico waited for since she proposed the idea during their second year in Otonokizaka. _Well,_ her eyes slowly drifted down to her hands, _now's not the time to think about that,_ she sighed as the warm afternoon weather tickled her exposed skin.

She appreciated the double warmth she was feeling, one of the beautiful afternoon weather and the other of Eli's hand with hers, which she had not noticed earlier on. She felt at peace and serene with the world that time which is highly unlikely for her kind. The race which defies nature and normality. Her ears perked up as she caught the sound of few nonrelevant things. Laughing children, the sound of a car swerving on that intersection they stood beside, and the gentle breeze humming its irregular meter.

She turned to Eli, her girlfriend, yes, girlfriend. Yet in the world's view, they were just close friends though they had transcended that a year ago. Their relationship was kept a secret for all except Nico. After all, as a vampire and wizard, they cannot be seen from an intimate point of view. Even if they were both renegades.

Nozomi unconsciously gazed at the girl's features, the ones she had fallen deeper in love with. The girl's sky blue eyes that matched lake water, her silky blonde hair, her cherry plump lips, Nozomi cannot name everything she loved about Eli because there was so much. It would have taken her all her wizard years till she finishes if she were to do just that. Of course, she would have to take into account the girl's attitude, the cute and clever Ayase Eli. Nozomi almost chuckled, that was the impression of others on what they see but Eli is so much more. She's afraid of the dark despite being a creature of the dark. Nozomi would always tease her about it and Eli would suddenly turn invisible out of embarrassment. Eli was also kind of surprising and her love for chocolate is no joke. She also does not like haunted-house monsters despite a bat or a vampire appearing a few more times there than others. She cared for people so much, she's very kind-

"W-What are you staring at Nozomi?" the latter broke out of her daze and the sight melted her heart. Eli was covering her face with her free hand, leaving a few space between her thumb and index finger. A blush was scattered around her cheek. _Thank gods she's wearing her rings or else,_ Nozomi smirked.

"Ah, I've been found out~," she chirped nonchalantly, enjoying the fact that Eli's face was getting redder by the second.

"You were looking at me so obviously Nozomi!" Eli slightly pinched the girl's skin, making the purplenette yelp, "It was hard not to notice,"

Nozomi giggled, "I never get tired of looking at you Eli-chi,"

"If Nico was here she would have punched you for being so cheesy,"

"Ah, where is she by the way?" her turquoise eyes shifted around them, finally realizing that Nico was not with them.

"Cocoa went ill from the after-effects of her transformation last night so Nico ran home in an instant,"

Nozomi chuckled, "It makes me remember those times we visited her post-transformation and her siblings were running frantically around the house with no clue what to do, they really care about each other so much,"

She didn't want to admit it out loud but she felt jealous. Being alone for her whole life, she doesn't know what it felt to be cared for by family. She wasn't granted that basic need by the cruel universe. Rather, the three of them weren't granted that need, it just happened she was the most hapless of them. Nico was lucky she had Cocoro, Cotarou, and Cocoa. Eli was lucky- Eli?

The lack of response from the latter made Nozomi turn to the girl again. She expected a no or a curt reply of agreement from the blonde but neither came. She was just silently staring off into the road in front of them. It wasn't that comfortable idle silence...and it bothered Nozomi's playful personality a bit. _What did I do?_ Nozomi thought back to what she said earlier and her heart felt heavy all of a sudden, _oh..._ her shoulders slumped ever so slightly, she had said something she shouldn't have.

 _Eli is lucky to have a sister...unfortunately. A sister that-_

"You're staring at me again,"

Nozomi gave the vampire's hand a quick squeeze before looking to her front, "Nozomi...," _I know what you're thinking._

"I'm just worried about you that's all...," Nozomi lowly said, the usual tone she had gone from her voice. "How is she?"

Eli's breathing hitched for a second before she regained her composure,

"Oh...that...well same old, same old. At least she hasn't run away from me yet," she smiled passing it off with a laugh.

Nozomi lips cracked into a small curve and the conversation stopped there.

 _Eli's lucky to have a sister...unfortunately. A sister that will never understand_...

It wasn't long before the two girls arrived at Eli's doorstep. Normally, she and Nozomi would part ways at the intersection beside her condominium complex but the wizard insisted on bringing her to where they were now.

Eli turned around and faced Nozomi, ready to bid goodbye when the girl wrapped her arms around her. Burying her head in the crook of the girl's neck.

"Remember you still have me, Eli, I will never hate you," she whispered softly to Eli's ears. The latter closed her eyes, letting herself indulge in Nozomi's comforting embrace.

"Thank you Nozomi, I love you so much," she mumbled with a slight blush, boldly giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

Nozomi smiled happily, "I love you too, I'll message you when I get home,"

"I'll be waiting,"

Eli watched as Nozomi's figure retreated to the elevator before she took out her keys and went in.

She removed her outdoor shoes and proceeded to the living room, knowing her younger sister was there as she heard the faint sound of the television and hearty laughter that came from there.

"I'm home," she announced to the blonde girl who stopped laughing at the sound of her voice. The younger Ayase's previously lax posture turned stiff as she whipped her head to her sister with a glare, "You're early today,"

"We didn't have anything to do," she settles her bag on the dining table before proceeding to the kitchen, "What would you like for dinner Arisa?"

"Don't call me by my name so familiarly," Arisa growled, "and I'll make my own food later on," Arisa stood up and retreated to her room, leaving Eli alone.

 _Well, I expected that reaction anyways,_ Eli sighed before proceeding to cook food for two. _Arisa_ _needs to eat something more nutritious than canned soup._

* * *

If anyone was to look at Otonokizaka right now, they would think that it's quite serene as the last students came flooding out the campus. Little did they know that a supernatural event was happening just above their head, courtesy of Hanayo's illusionary magic.

"Tell me again why we're doing this Honoka?" Umi asked, her nose crinkling as she watched a certain redhead wizard breathing fire from her mouth.

Honoka jumped in her sit in excitement, "This is our 'get to know each other better' session Umi-chan!"

Umi looked at her incredulously for a second before looking back at the exhibition Maki was presenting to them but her mind was wandering elsewhere.

 _What are we doing here? No specifically, what is she doing here? I know her well enough to know I don't like her like...at all,_ she thought begrudgingly. She let out a small growl as each of Maki's movement made her remember what she almost did. She groans softly and raises a hand on her forehead before settling it down beside her again.

Neverminding the slight sting she felt she knew. She didn't want Honoka to see her looking like that at Maki. And sure as hell she didn't want Honoka to see how she felt about it at all so she averted her thoughts to something else. Anything else.

Okay, it didn't work at all. _I guess I have_ _no choice,_ her eyes squinted, _if Honoka will be spending more time with this girl, I should know her...what she can do and all._ She hissed softly, _Damn this headache is not helping at all._

Meanwhile, Maki focused on answering the question a certain ginger head vampire asked her. She pushed her two hands out and bursts of blue flame came barreling towards the ground, forming a form similar to a human. She clasped her hands together and channeled her secondary weapon, a stake. The firey weapon had put Umi in a bit of an edge then.

Maki raised it over her head and threw the stake, the stake that almost killed Honoka, towards the flame atronach and pierced its head and its flaming body disappeared into the afternoon wind. She sighed and whipped her hair back, "That enough for you all?" she says, exhausted.

Four of them clapped. _Four._

"That's amazing Maki-chan!"

"Of course it's Maki-chan nya!" Rin huffed proudly as Maki went back closer to them.

Umi sensed this and scooted closer to Honoka when she saw Maki getting nearer. So close that you could barely pass a pencil in between them. Honoka did not notice. Rin and Hanayo did not notice. And sure as heck Kotori did not notice the atmosphere suddenly getting colder that time. But Maki did. She reminisces back to the moment before.

 _"So!" Honoka clapped her hands together as soon as the last person had gone out to the roof, "Everyone, let's form a circle!"_

 _I could only huff in slight annoyance._

 ** _I want to go home._**

 _I took careful steps to the group and I heard another sigh. I turned to look, it was that blunette girl who's always with Honoka and Kotori. Umi was it? You know, I'm getting this sort of hostile vibe in her-_

 _"What are you looking at?" she catches me looking and my hand went up to the ends of my hair, "I wasn't looking or anything,"_

 _I turned away from her and kept walking, glancing towards her one last time,_

 ** _What's her problem?_**

 _I'm not really the type to voice those thoughts out. Whatever this girl has to me, I don't really care._

 _Thus the six of them formed a circle, Rin sat next to Hanayo, followed by Kotori, Honoka and Maki then Umi._

 _Well, it was supposed to but Umi wiggled her way in between her best friend and the wizard. Honoka was oblivious to Umi's intentions as she discussed with Rin what they would talk about while I shifted uncomfortably in my seat._ _ **Again, I could feel this girl's hostile vibe.** I rolled my eyes. A-Again, I don't really care okay? I just don't want the others to question us about this. I don't really care. Period. _

_I stole quick peeks at the vampire (I don't care at all) who didn't even notice my presence as she was listening intently to Honoka. I pursed my lips._

Maki felt like pulling her princessy hair because Umi was seriously frustrating her magically infused nerves. She bit her lip and sat beside Umi, playing with her fingers. _What's her problem, I don't get it._

Their afternoon chat went on until the sun was no longer in view. Umi took the liberty to speak up, "Let's go home, it's already night time and we have classes tomorrow." she nods off to her best friends, "Honoka?"

The latter pouts and grumbles, "But I want to talk more-" Umi glares at her and she pouted even more, "Fine."

Honoka stood up with the help of Kotori and they both picked up their bags.

"Are you three still not going home?" Kotori asks when the wizards were not moving an inch.

"Maybe a bit later," the ash-brown haired girl nods and turns to her friends.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave," the three vampires disappeared in a flash, leaving the three wizards behind.

"They're really nice people- nya~"

Hanayo nods and Maki kept mum.

* * *

Prior to that moment, Nozomi had just arrived home. She would have used her teleportation capabilities, but a girl like her cannot resist parfaits on the way home so she arrived a little late.

Setting her keys on the bowl beside the door, she takes out her phone.

 _'I just got home, Eli-chi :D'_ she typed quickly with a goofy grin on her lips and mindlessly went to the living room.

"I'm home-" she stops short, a little surprised at the realization began dawning to her. "Oh yeah, I live alone now," she muttered lowly.

Her phone vibrated, _'I miss you already T.T'_

Nozomi chuckles slightly and types, _'Goof. I'll call you later?'_

 _'Sure, I'll just be quick. Love you,'_

 _'I love you too,'_ she replies quickly before setting her phone aside.

Then she stood there. Not moving. _The smell of home is long gone now._ She thought and blinked. She took out three cards. Three intricately designed cards.

"Life." she uttered and the three cards disperse into thin air.

"Nozomi-chan." she turns around to see her mother who was by the kitchen, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Nozomi," looked to the living room, "how was school?"

She smiled, "Dad-"

A featherly hand touched her shoulder making her turn slightly to her side, "Nozomi-kun, let's have a lesson after you eat okay?"

"Sensei-!" her eyes lit up brightly as she beamed in the pretty man's sight. She reached out to take his beautiful pale face and red plump lips into her hands. She wanted to feel his unliving warmth again. The person who made her who she was. The person whom she trusted the most. She turned to her parents with a smile, gone so quickly as it came.

 _Oh,_ the purplenette looked back into the kitchen, _none_ , the living room, _none._ He was gone and a card had replaced him. _The Bloodsucker._ _The Fortune Teller. The Knight._

Nozomi sighed and picked up the cards one by one. "This house needs more people in it,"

* * *

It's night time in the human neighbourhood. A few cars and bikes passing by. A distant pur of the street kitten barely heard as it looks for its mother. Children being tucked by their parents with a kiss. Couples greeting each other good night before getting a shut-eye. For them all, everything around them felt normal. Felt familiar. All because they think that everyone, including the seemingly normal group of nine Otonokizaka students are like them, human. But no.

Two wizards were fast-asleep. Free of any troubles as they smile contently, looking forward for the next day with their new upperclassmen friends.

One's troubled and couldn't sleep a wink. The gaze of her blunette senpai, that one of malevolence, never seeming to leave her brain. Ranting a few words ranging from 'it's probably nothing' to 'it's definitely something' causes infinite ideas of mostly unkindness run through her brain.

Another wizard drifts off to join the humans. She felt some sort of comfort seep into her veins as she clutched the three cards in her hands. Because maybe, she'll meet _them_ there. Wherever _there_ is.

She bares her fangs as she saw the temperature. Looks like she'll have to take an all-nighter to take care of her were-sibling. Well, staying up till morning is no problem for a nocturnal wolf and the creature of darkness combined; herself.

A blonde vampire steps out of the bath. She doesn't usually take a bath at night, but her sister's room is across the bathroom. It's the one of the few chances she could see her younger sister smile and laugh like she used to in front of her. Her lips crack into a smile, albeit hinted with melancholy and grief. If she could turn back time and be close with her sister again she would...but she can't. Because it is not in her power. She'll just have to wait and hope for the better to come. With a deep breath she takes steps towards her own room and shut herself from the world.

Umi couldn't sleep either.

 _"Are you okay?"_

She shakes her head.

 _"Let me treat your wounds, ne?"_

 _Just stop it already!_

 _"You're the only one who will ever get me, Umi-chan."_

"Argh!" Umi groans aloud and sits up in her bed. The night's been weird for her so far. She got this splitting headache earlier on and now this? Sure, she has been worried for Honoka since like forever but this is the first time that Honoka's the only thing she sees. Her only thought could only be Honoka. When she shuts her eyes, she only sees Honoka. Umi places her palms on her face. It's scaring her so bad. She can't be obsessing over Honoka right? Or maybe she is? _No!_ _M_ _aybe I should check on her. Maybe these would stop._

The blunette stood up and makes her way to the door when a sound of a rock hitting the window resonated in her ear. _Who?_ Umi turns around and opens the window.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" She whispers, perfectly sure that the girl heard her from the ground.

"I couldn't sleep. Come down here." Umi wasted no second and now looked at her friend in level ground. "Is there something on your mind?" she asks worriedly.

Kotori shakes her head...before nodding, "Yes."

"What is it?"

The ash-brunette took a deep breath, "It's about you and Maki-chan."

"Oh." Umi's shoulders sag a bit. Suddenly her thoughts stopped revolving around Honoka and back to the girl she despised. _I forgot for a second that that girl is the real threat here._

"What about her?" she recomposed herself, her expression clearly not pleased by the subject.

Suddenly, Kotori felt sheepish. She started thinking if this was a great idea after all. She's not as dreamy as most people usually think she is. Sometimes she does notices things, mostly about her two best friends. So it didn't take her too much time to realize how much different Umi acted around Maki. All the silent death glares and all.

"I know what you think about her-"

"...And?"

Kotori sighs, "I was there too when that," she pauses, " _thing_ happened. But you've got to give her a chance Umi-chan."

Umi's arms went to her side. Kotori's too forgiving. Too lenient. The exact opposite of her. Growing up into the Sonoda clan, the second highest family in their labyrinth, she knew nothing but strictness and merciless to those she considers her foe. Realizing it now, she's strayed a bit far from her family's ideals of a 'good' vampire but that didn't mean she forgets all her teachings. Even if she turned towards her family.

Umi felt herself boiling. Everything felt hot. "She almost killed Honoka and you want me to forgive her?" Umi bared her fangs and her eyes turned bloody red.

"Sure Honoka forgave her but Honoka's way too gentle and kind to keep feelings of hate towards anyone but I don't!" Kotori flinches as her back hits the wall. That and the fact she was scared of the audacity of Umi's voice. She gasps when Umi punched the wall nearest to her head.

"U-Umi-chan...?"

"You don't understand Kotori. Honoka and I have been fated to meet from the very beginning," _what? What am I saying?_

"Honoka trusts me more than anyone else. Not even you." Umi brought her other hand to Kotori's neck and grabbed it. _W-What's happening?_

Kotori felt powerless in front of a full-blooded vampire. Her face was painted with tears trickling from her eyes. She felt hurt. Physically and emotionally. _S-Something's wrong..._

"U-Umi-chan...you're hurting me." she chokes a sob as she struggles in Umi's hands.

The latter blinked. _Once. Twice. Thrice._

"What's happening?" she mumbled, mostly to herself when she heard a groan. Alarmed, she raised her head and saw Kotori clawing her hand, struggling to breathe. "Oh God!" she instinctively let go of the girl's neck and Kotori wheezed as she fell to the ground.

 _W-What did I do? I almost killed her...how could I lose control of myself like that..._

"Kotori..."

Kotori held her chest and coughed, relieved to finally have some air. Still, there were some lingering fear. "Umi-chan...what happened?"

Seeing her friend scared of her, Umi dropped to the ground in shock, "I'm sorry...I'm...I just...oh my God..."

Tears flowed down her eyes and into her closed palms. "I-I lost control and I-I...I'm sorry,"

By then, Kotori was okay but she was worried. She never saw Umi lose control of herself and it frightened her, knowing how the girl acts when she does. Knowing how Umi is the most composed amongst the three of them. Kotori slowly crawled to a sobbing Umi and hugged her unsurely.

Umi cried harder, noticing how Kotori seemed to hesitate. She almost killed her kin. Her best friend. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she ranted over and over while Kotori stroked her back softly.

In that moment, Kotori had forgotten the reason she was there. But now she knew how deep Umi and Honoka's bond was. For the only thing to make Umi lose control is...Honoka.

* * *

 **WELLLLL THAT PROBABLY SUCKED? XD**

 **I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy foooorr not updating in over two months.** **Just got busy with school and stuff T.T**

 **So what do you think of the chapter? Please let me know in the review section and!**

 **BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! *throws this slightly sad chapter* that's my gift, hope it pleases you xD**

 **Till the next chapter! :D**


	8. Promises

**I'm alive *ragged breathing* don't worry people this account ain't dead. I fell into a slump again after my previous update then the school workload ended up piling up T.T I started going home late, sleeping late, waking up early huhuhu. Finally today I got the inspiration to write more (yey) hehe. Anyways, reviews:**

 **Dobromir** : I actually enjoyed writing Umi's scene, that took the least of time writing haha and thank you reader-san :) Don't worry things will be explained...or not...depends hehe. And awww...I feel like writing a HonoUmi fic right now :-( just kidding I am hehe.

 **Masane** : Hey didn't hear much from you lately...partly my fault but oh well. And wow dude I was also grinning at your comment xD I'm thankful hehe hope you like this chapter :-))))))

 **OuMiyuki** : hehe I might be doing that a lot *inserts gibberish quote here* I love Umi so much but meh, in the long run, it still is a HonoMaki hehe. I want to spill so much things regarding the plot here but that'd be boring T.T hahahaha so you would just have to wait for a bit. And also PS: I suddenly got into writing again because you noticed me on Tumblr hehe shhhhhhhh that post led me to so much about Love Live and bam! New chapterrrrr coming right up!

 **zeldagamer832** : Damn, I made you wait a loooooooong time again T.T I'm very sorry reader-san. I hope that it is still worth it :)

* * *

Eli looked out of the window of the room. Something felt off yesterday. She just can't pinpoint what. It felt the same as before and it caused her hair to stand in fear.

"Eli-chi..." Nozomi's voice passed through her ears but she refused to look. "You felt it last night too didn't you Nozomi?"

Nozomi cast her gaze to her side and gripped her arm tightly. Eli took the silence as a yes and turned around, "We've got to be even more careful," and she took her bag and proceeded to make her way out of the room. She halted and Nozomi felt hopeful for a split-second.

"I'll text you when I get home." and the blonde shut the room behind her and left Nozomi behind. The latter's heart clenched in sadness as she watched Eli leave the building without much of a goodbye to her. _What's wrong Eli-chi?_ It wasn't the first time that day that she was practically shunned by Eli, this might have been their first actual conversation for the day and it didn't end up as she would have hoped. She squirms from the pain in her chest as she stares wistfully to the sunset. She didn't like that something was clearly bothering Eli and it seemed like the girl won't tell her anything anytime soon...just like when they first met...when they were both strangers to each other.

Nozomi tried to stop herself from thinking unwanted thoughts, most of those with Eli wanting to call quits. After all, who would think that a loving relationship between a vampire and wizard would last? The last person she knew ended up dying for thinking that.

 _No, no_ she says to convince herself that that wasn't the case. If Eli really wanted to tell her...she'll come around...Nozomi hopes. As much as she wants to force Eli to tell her, she just can't. She's scared.

* * *

Honoka kept on glancing at her two best friends while munching on the burger in her hands. Throughout the day, Umi seemed to be avoiding Kotori and Kotori seemed to be wary of the former. _What's with these two?_ she thought. And no, she wasn't the only one who noticed because if then she wouldn't have noticed it at all.

Rin had pulled her up to the side awhile ago on their way to the burger joint they are currently at and made her realize it. Honoka tried racking her brain out to figure what had happened between these two but she cannot remember anything that might have happened. Maybe she'll ask Umi about it later.

Umi reached out to take a burger from the heap at the same time Kotori reached for one as well.

"Ah-" Kotori winced and Umi's face contorted to guilt all of a sudden, "You take one first..." she said softly.

 _Yep, something is off between these two._

After Kotori had taken her share, the archer took her own and bit on it. The bread tasted stale and the patty felt dry like rocks. Is this what guilt feels like?

 _"U-Umi-chan...you're hurting me."_ Flashes of what she did that night came back and her face went pale...well paler. She suddenly lost the appetite to eat.

"Umi-san, are you okay?" Hanayo asks worriedly and Umi nods at her, her breathing a bit jagged as if she had taken a long run prior to the moment.

 _I almost killed...I almost killed...I..._

Kotori also stopped eating. She knew why Umi's being like that. She wanted to comfort the bluenette but she too...was scared. Umi was never like that, she would never hurt anyone close to her. So why did she almost...kill her? _This can't go on any longer._ Kotori thought. She didn't want to be afraid of Umi. There must be a reason. Their years of friendship won't end because of a possible misunderstanding.

The ash-brunette abruptly stood up, "Ah, it's getting late. Umi-chan," the latter looks up in shock and saw Kotori smiling at her. _Twitch._ She was trying to smile at her.

"Yes?" she tried to recompose her voice as much as possible. She didn't want to get any more unnecessary attention from the others.

"Can you help me in our assignment later? I wasn't able to pay much attention during the lesson," she dryly chuckles.

"A-ah," Umi stammers before nodding. The two of them bid goodbye and went their way. Both were nervous. Both were scared.

"What is up with those two?" Maki raises an eyebrow, "I don't get it."

Rin and Hanayo giggles lightly at their friend, "We'll tell you later." Maki nods, not really that much interested. Not at all. Really.

"That reminds me, I have to go home too," Honoka sighs, "Kotori-chan mentioned the math assignment and I remembered I slept through the whole period so I don't get it either...and I don't have Umi-chan..." she fakes a sob.

 _Cute._

Honoka gathers her belongings and leaves as well, leaving the three wizards alone. Prior to that moment, the three of them sat together on the same side of the booth so Hanayo transferred to the other side. In the corner of the booth, she saw a piece of paper, "Eh?" she picks it up and saw an unanswered handout with a note on top.

 ** _Don't forget your handouts next time._**

 ** _\- Umi_**

"Eh?!"

"Kayo-chin what's the matter?" Hanayo shows the two of them the test paper and Maki almost facepalmed herself. _She did forget it._

"What do we do?" Rin asks herself and tentatively glanced at Maki. The redhead crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, "W-Well if you two are so busy then I'll go bring it to her,"

Rin grins, "Rin didn't say anything about Rin and Kayo-chin being busy,"

Maki looked at her incredulously before her face turned scarlet red like her hair. She snatches the paper from Hanayo and stands up, "W-Whatever, I already said I'm giving it to her," and she then fled the scene.

Rin and Hanayo looked at each other, the latter was shaking her head, "I can't believe you made me use my magic for that Rin-chan,"

Rin shrugged, "Maki-chan's not being honest with herself, Maki-chan does want to be friends with Honoka-chan,"

"But aren't they already friends?"

"Rin can feel something's in between them. Cat-instincts, Rin guesses nya. Plus it won't hurt to have Maki-chan and Honoka-chan spend a bit more time together ne?"

The brunette takes her soda and sips, "I guess..."

* * *

In the end, Maki never caught up with Honoka on the street so she had no choice but to bring the handout to Honoka's house. She went up to the doorstep and reached out for the bell. But she didn't press it. _What am I doing? Going so far for a vampire?_ She stood there, contemplating on whatever what-nots that strayed farther and farther to the reason why she came here in the first place.

"Maki-chan? What are you doing here?" Maki jolts in surprise. Partly because she didn't notice the door opening and partly because Honoka's face was inches away from her. She takes a step back and covers her lower face with her arm. _She's shorter than me._ _Ah, the handout._

She reaches for her bag and takes out the folded handout, "You left it earlier at the joint,"

"Ah, thank you," she takes the paper and sighs in relief. She had been looking for it earlier when she got home. She had gotten a bit of scolding from Umi earlier that day because she forgot to get a handout during class (which thankfully the former noticed and got her one). What would have the bluenette have done if she left it? She shudders at the thought.

Honoka looked back at Maki. She was taller than her. She had a beautiful set of amethyst orbs that gleamed in the moonlight. "Do you want to stay over?" _What?_

"Eh?" Maki took another step back and her lips twitched a bit. She could feel her face grow hotter by the second.

Honoka herself was shocked at what came out of her lips. She was just admiring the girl's facial features and she said something completely unrelated. She smiles bashfully and scratches her not-so-itchy crown, "I-I mean, it's dangerous around this time, yes it is and uhm I'm worried that a pretty high school girl like you would..." she trails off and her eyes widen, "Ah I mean, you _are_ pretty, I wasn't hitting on you or anything-" Honoka blurts out and looks down at her feet. _Ah damn it Honoka, what are you doing? Stupid Mouth._

Honoka's loathing thoughts were cut off by a giggle or two. The ginger head looks up and saw Maki smirking at her, "You are aware that I'm a wizard right Honoka? No mere human male can cause me harm and if it ain't human I could still teleport my way out." Honoka's mouth opens in awe at the realization. She tried to say something in retaliation but she can't seem to find her voice.

"Ah...I guess you could do that..." _damn it, why did I stammer,_

"B-But..." Maki looks away shyly, her fingers finding their way to her red locks, "If you insist so...I mean f-fine! Teleporting is a hassle and tiring anyway and I wasted my valuable magic to go here so you better compensate for it and let me rest in your house!" Maki was left breathless after what her babbling mouth sputtered out. She swore she could feel the world wanting to swallow her up and she would gladly let them.

Honoka let her in the house without many words as she too felt the words get stuck in her throat. _Why is the air suddenly thick in here?_

Right now, Honoka's in her room, replaying everything that happened today and what led to her current situation. Maki was in her bath, taking a shower. She let the girl borrow her pajamas. She let the girl go inside her house. Honoka felt the heat rise up to her cheeks. _Calm down, Honoka._

A few minutes later, Maki went out of the shower, brushing her hair along the way. _There's a lot of rooms here, I wonder why considering she lives alone._

She spots a slightly opened door. From the outside, she could only make out the bed frame and the side table. _Is this her room?_ She pushes the door open and coughs on impact. "Ugh, dusty, does that girl never clean?- Huh?"

The room was untouched. There was a bed, a side table, a lamp, a closet, a kotatsu, you name it. It felt like it was abandoned. It felt colorless and sad. If she wasn't in the house of Honoka she would think it was abandoned by the owners decades past. She takes a few steps into the room, her nose slightly aching from all the dust particles she's inhaling. At the far right of the room, she saw a frame. It was gothic, typical of a vampire she thought. She went nearer towards it to catch a glimpse of who were the people in the frame.

"Maki-chan?" she jumps in place and turns around immediately. Honoka was walking towards her. Maki felt the rush of cold wind run past her and soon Honoka was in front of her.

The light illuminated the girl's distinct features. Her jaw, her neck...everything...but Maki could not take her eyes off of the blue orbs that looked back at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was...looking for you,"

Honoka chuckles, much to the younger one's relief. Honoka looked a bit scary to her earlier. A true vampire's aura.

The ginger head takes her hand and led her out of the room. It felt cold. What to expect from a non-living Maki thought as she was lead to a room across the previous one. This time it was more comfortable and lively. It seemed like a room of a regular high-school student.

Honoka sits down on the bed and Maki's face turned red for the nth time that day, "Why are we sharing a room?"

"My room's the only one available,"

 _Then what was that,_ "What about the vacant room over there?" she asks again but her mouth tightly shut when she saw a flash of hurt pass through Honoka's face. _It must be personal...I shouldn't have asked I mean...we're not really-_

"That..." Honoka let out a shaky breath, "I'm reserving that room for someone...she hasn't come home yet but I have faith that she will, soon..." she looks back up at Maki and saw the girl's neutral face. "But if you're uncomfortable with us sharing the bed, I could bring out a futon and you can get my bed." she quickly offers. After remembering all that because of that room...she doesn't want to be alone.

The scarlet wizard crossed her arms and looked away with a huff, "W-Why- Of course, I'm the one who deserves to be sleeping on the comfy-er one." _ahh, Maki what are you saying?_ again, she felt like digging up a hole and hide there for the next centuries or so...until she heard a laugh escape the vampire's lips.

"W-What's so funny?" she asks, irritated. It 'frustrated' her more when Honoka didn't reply and went to get a futon for her to sleep in.

Maki climbed up the bed while Honoka prepared the futon for herself. Discreetly, she buries the lower half of her head below the comforter, _smells like strawberries._

Honoka shifted her eyes quickly back and forth and let out a toothless smile, "Good night Maki-chan." and she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Maki waited a good five minutes and turned her back at Honoka's direction, "Goodnight too Honoka..."

* * *

 _'I'm home Nozomi. Take care of yourself,'_ Eli sighs and returns her phone in her pocket as she walks up the doorstep of her apartment. The message she had sent hours ago left a pang of guilt inside her. She had just lied to Nozomi about her whereabouts. Instead of heading home after school, she went out to scout the neighborhood in her shapeshifted form to look for that thing, whatever it is, that appeared the night before. But alas, her search bore no fruit as any trace that would lead her to it ended up to be nothing.

She shudders due to the chilly wind and goes inside in a hurry. Setting her keys on the table beside the door, she announces, "I'm home-"

Eli stops short when she saw Arisa right in front of her. The little blonde's bag was beside her and she was just removing her shoes when Eli interrupted. The guilt she had felt earlier turned into a wave of anger when she saw her sister's arms and legs that were covered with bruises and a few cuts. Fresh ones. She wasn't able to notice that she had dropped her bag. Who had dared to hurt her sister? Arisa might not care about her anymore but she sure as hell do.

Her fists clenched and unclenched and her vision started clouding with red. "Why are you late?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

Arisa arranged her shoes at the side and turned away ready to warp to her bedroom. "It's none of your business."

"Who did this to you?" she was surprised by the growl and thirst in Eli's voice. She never saw this girl like this before. A bit shakily, she shrugs, "I fell down a few flights of stairs. I'm fine,"

Arisa slightly yelps when Eli held her aching wrist. The latter saw this and was more infuriated with rage, "I don't believe you. Who were you with?"

The vampire stared right into her eyes then, fearless and composed. She yanks her wrist from Eli's strong grip, wincing in the process.

 _She totally inherited that gaze from me,_ Eli thought as she and Arisa kept on their staring contest. Neither of them wanted to back down.

"You're not my sister, what gives you the right to know anything about me?" she spats at the older blonde, unfazed by her harsh and cold words. _I never considered you as my sister...after what you did._

The student council president's vampiric aura started cooling down...every word from Arisa's thoughts and speech cut through her like a double-edged knife, bloody and wounded she was. Arisa turns around once again and leaves Eli alone in the room.

 _I'm sorry...I'm sorry...there was ash everywhere...I don't know if it was from the burning wreckage of my home...or if it was the little remains of my family...my family...Arisa...oto-san, oba-chan..._

 _'Onee-chan...how could you?'_

Tears cascaded down her cheeks...one, two...until they were falling down uncontrollably. She wiped them but they just kept on coming, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she repeated over and over like a broken tape. But she was indeed broken. The feelings she had tried bottling up in the past, they will always come out. She was trying to be fine with Arisa hating her...but she knows deep down she didn't like it. She didn't like that she lost Arisa from that incident. She didn't like that she lost her whole world from that incident...from those monsters. Those vampires. She didn't like that she hid herself from Nozomi. All the girl ever knew was her cool side and she prefers it to stay that way but...does she really? Doesn't she want to let Nozomi see through her, know her as who she is as a whole? It frustrated her that there were so many things she wished to do but alas...she was too weak to take any action.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket, it was a message from Nozomi,

 _'I'm going to go sleep now, see you tomorrow Eli-chi *heart*'_

Eli bitterly choked back a sob before letting out a weary chuckle. The text was short but it was enough to make her feel slightly better. She was lucky to have Nozomi in her life. Eli was ready to type back a reply when another notification popped right open. It was from an unknown number. She felt her body run dry and her face lose color...she was right. They were here.

 _'I'm coming for you Ayases'.'_ with the message came pictures of Arisa in her day to day activities in school...all of them were shot from afar, some close-up. Eli continued scrolling down, sniffing, until her face turns to shock and horror. The number messaged her again, this time with an attachment of Arisa limping away from the one who took the photo, _'Meet me...or something worse might happen to your sister,'_

 _'Who are you?'_ she angrily texts back. No reply...she was getting impatient. That was until the phone rang. Eli answers it immediately.

 _"Playing the dumb card huh? We know you know who I am, Ayase Eli."_ a raspy voice resounded in her ears, much deeper than she remembered.

"How did you find me?"

 _"You can never run away from your nightmares..."_ the man stops, _"_ wasn't _that what you said to me before? Own up to your words, **nee-san**_.' the blonde grits her teeth. The man cackles in the background,

 _"I guess you miss someone calling you that right nee-san? After all, Arisa-chan hates you now."_

"How do you know that?"

 _'Oh, I have eyes everywhere...you...Arisa-chan...your school...that purplenette you're always with.'_ _Nozomi._ Eli's blue eyes widened.

"Don't you dare touch her."

 _"Protective aren't we?"_ he smirks over the phone.

"...Fine I'll play ball...tell me where you want to meet. Just don't hurt them no more."

And like that, with no mere response, the line went dead. Eli held it tightly in her grip, almost crushing the gadget. _I'll protect you two...I promise that._

* * *

 ***looks at the chapter then at you guys, then back to the chapter*...that went from sad...to slightly happy...to deeply sad...heh...Oh well! Hope you guys liked the chapter and hope you guys have more questions in your head (totally what I'm aiming for mehehe *evil grin*) Please leave a review!**


End file.
